I will always love you
by xxSapphireRainxx
Summary: Lucy feels betrayed by team Natsu for leaving her to go on a mission with Lisanna. Hurt by their decision Lucy instead decides she wants to become stronger and asks Laxus for help. Will Lucy and Laxus develop feelings for each other or will Lucy go running back to Natsu. Lemon in later chapters First Fanfic. sorry bad summary. [LaLu]
1. Chapter 1

I will always love you

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful sunny day in Fiore and Lucy Heartifilia has just woken up and is looking out her bedroom window.

"Hmmm awww, what a nice day. guess i will get ready and go to the guild."

While taking her shower she noticed her thoughts wandered to the subject of a specific pink-haired mage. Natsu Dragneel was always on her mind,not only was he the one who brought her to Fairy Tail, but also her best friend. Lucy always wondered if she liked him more than a friend. She could never figure it out. "I mean yeah i do find flame brain attractive but I did have my eye on a specific ice mage and that was only when Juvia wasn't trying to kill me every time I looked at him. I also did like how muscular and cool Gajeel looked but levy liked him so I am not interested in him. However I do like how Bickslow looked as well. I mean who doesn't find that tongue of his sexy. I mean think of all kinky things he could do with it.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING" screamed lucy, abruptly jumping out the water in her bathtub.

Sliding back into the water she began to think again...Freed is cute too he kind of has a baby face, However Laxus Dreyar is pretty hot too but he is a bit of an ass so I am definitely not interested. but then again his piercing blue eyes are so mysterious, you can't help but get lost in them.

"Forget it I don't like anyone, sadly I will be forever alone. well not really i do have my keys and they too are my family.

"That is very nice of you princess" said Virgo

"WHAT! Virgo what are you doing here and how did you get out!?

"Oh it's not time for Punishment?"

"NOOO!" yelled Lucy

"Oh well then I will be leaving now princess" Said Virgo waving to Lucy

"I swear my life is so odd, but I love it"

After drying off and getting out a light green crop top and a white mini skirt, with a pair of knee-high white socks out of her dresser she slowly got dressed. After putting all that on, to finish off her outfit she put on a pair of black boots. Content with the way she looked she put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her belt with her keys on it and left her house locking the door behind her and making her way to her favorite guild. On her way to the guild she noticed that her pink-haired best friend and his exceed companion was not at her house this morning. She was so used to it that she didn't even care anymore. But it was still kind of weird how he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he is at the guild, making a mess of things" she giggled

Only a few steps away from the guild's door she noticed that it was fairly quiet

"Hmm that's strange to think that i would here Natsu or Gray or even Happy."

Pushing the door open Lucy was greeted by Happy flying her way, bracing herself she stretched her arms out to catch the flying furball.

"Lucy did you bring me a fish"

"Oof… no I did not bring you a fish" Lucy said while holding the exceed

"Your no fun Lucy...why don't you like me" Snickered Happy

"Shut up cat" sneered Lucy

"Yo Luce where have you been" Yelled Natsu

He was in their usual spot sitting next to a half-naked Grey and Erza who was about to indulge in a delicious piece of strawberry cake.

"Oh hey Natsu i was at home but you weren't there this morning"

"Oh sorry Luce I had something to do this morning" Natsu said blushing a bit

"hmm i wonder why he was blushing" thought Lucy

"Grey your clothes"

"WHAT?!" Gray said shocked

Leaving to find his clothes; Lucy sat down to at the table

"So Natsu what did you do this morning?"

"Uhh it's nothing really...ha ha ha" stammered Natsu

still blushing ever so slightly. Letting the subject go Lucy asked if they were going on a mission soon. seeing how she was soon due to pay rent. Taken aback by what she just asked, Natsu shakily gulps, while Erza stops eating and places her fork on the table and Gray slowly making his way back to the table.

"What's the matter guys?" Lucy asks

"...Well...uhh...we..umm...well I kind of asked Lisanna to join us on the next mission" Stammered Natsu

"Oh well that okay have fun guys" Lucy said while fake smiling

Gray and Erza did not like the idea but they knew that Natsu liked Lisanna for the longest time and Natsu asked them of this favor but didn't know how to tell Lucy. However not telling Lucy hurt her more than anything. Feeling a bit betrayed she got up from the table and went over to the bar where Mirajane was serving drinks to the other guild members. Not knowing what to say to her Natsu and the rest sat there with their heads down.

"I am really sorry" Whispered Natsu

"Strawberry smoothie right Lucy" Mirajane said smiling cheerily

"...HUH...umm no thanks"

"...What's the matter lucy?"

"Nothing I am fine" said Lucy sniffling a bit

"Umm excuse me" said Lucy while running out the guild

"This is not fair I can't believe this why did they do this to me?" Thought Lucy

"The least they could have done was tell me the truth instead of keep it to themselves"

"Hey Luce don't be sad please we will be back soon and we can go on a mission again like old times" Natsu said with a smile

"I am not upset, I just needed some air thats all" Lucy said while pouting

"That good well see you later" Natsu said while waving good-bye

"Bye Lucy" said Gray, Erza, Happy and Liasana

"WAIT WHAT?! LISANNA" thought Lucy

"I am so pissed off they took Lisanna. It's not that i have anything against her but they could have at least told me. Why do I have to be the last to find things out" Lucy thought. starting to cry

"That was not cool what they did don't cha agree?"

"Huh...why are you here?" Lucy said while looking up

"What I can't help a friend who is in need"

"I don't need your help Laxus" Lucy said coldly

"Hey noo need to be cold I was just trying to help, anyways everyone knows that Flame brain likes Lisanna"

"What he likes her. I didn't know that." Lucy said in a whisper and began to cry again

"Why are you crying" said laxus bluntly

"Because I am his best friend and he won't even tell me who he likes, yet he intrudes into my house sleeps in my bed and acts like i won't get mad when he decides to go on a mission without me" Lucy said angrily

"I guess he didn't tell you because he probably thought you liked him and that would have been awkward, I mean a lot of people thought you did have feelings for him."

" I do like Natsu but not like that. I like him as brother,you know the way i like Gray but still it hurts what they did..." she said sadly

"He is slow you know. so there's no need to cry over him."

"Anyways you're too pretty to be crying" whispered Laxus

"Huh… What did you say? Lucy said surprised

"I SAID YOU'RE TOO PRETTY TO BE CRYING" Laxus yelled while blushing lightly

"hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahha" Lucy laughed

"Thank you Laxus. I really appreciate it"

"No Problem Blondie"

"Your blond too you know"

"Whatever" said Laxus


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you everyone who read my first fanfic.

I will be updating everyday so be on the look out for new chapters

Well with further adieu here is chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

"Why the hell did i go and talk to Blondie yesterday?" thought Laxus

While laying on his bed in his house. You would think it his house would be some old, foul-smelling, messy man cave but it's not. OK Fine it is in the woods but his house is pretty decent looking and clean for a bachelor. Its pretty large especially for him since he is the only one that lives in it. His furniture is very high-end and expensive. Yes he is a rich man but he doesn't really flaunt it around. Ever since the Phantom Lord arc Laxus tries his best to keep to himself. However he cannot seem to figure out why he talked to that blond-headed celestial mage.

"Yeah I guess she is pretty hot, with her large supple breast, her curvy body and slender thighs" thought Laxus

"I wonder what she would look and feel like if she was under me"

"makes me wonder what those hips can do"

"WHAT THE FUCK LAXUS GET YOUR DAMN HEAD OUT THE GUTTER"

"I AM NOT SOME PERVERT. But then again I am a man and I do have needs and… NO! HELL NO THIS HAS GOT TO STOP…. Great i need to take a cold shower. I can't believe thinking about that blond gets me all excited. SHIT I NEED TO GET OUT MORE."

After taking a long and cold shower Laxus made his way to the guild.

"Luckily I don't see Blondie anywhere maybe she is not here yet...That's good...but its not like I am avoiding her or anything its just... its best that I steer clear of her for a while… FUCK I sound like a sexually frustrated schoolgirl… Damn this is gonna be a long day"

Making his way to the second floor of the guild where he and the Thunder God tribe sits and hangs out everyday or when they are not on a mission.

"Yo Laxus what's up" said Bickslow

"Nothing what do you want"

"Nothing just noticed that you were talking to that cute busty blond yesterday" Bickslow laughed

"So whats it you?

"just wondering if you two did anything yesterday worth talking about"

"We didn't do shit" sneered Laxus

"Aww don't be that way Laxus, come on you can tell me, what was she like" Bickslow chuckled

"I SAID WE DIDN'T DO SHIT" Laxus yelled as sparks of lightning started to flicker on his body

"Ok ok i was just kidding haahahahaha" laughed Bickslow

"Uhg this is really gonna be a long day" thought Laxus

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thanks to Laxus I feel a bit better than I did yesterday. Natsu and the gang...including Lisanna haven't come back yet and I feel it's better that way. I always felt as though I was a burden to them. They were always protecting me but now that they have left without me its time I learned to protect myself and get stronger." thought Lucy

"Afternoon Mirajane" Lucy said Cheerily

"Hello Lucy, do you want a strawberry smoothie today?" she said with a smile

"Yes please"

"Coming right up" she smiled

"Oh Mirajane I was wondering if you know someone in the guild who could help me get stronger since Natsu and the gang are gonna be gone for a while I thought I could take the time and get train and work on my magic."

"Well there is Gajeel but he is always with levy so I don't think that's gonna work, there is also Bickslow or Laxus. they are both strong if you asked them on a mission I am sure they would agree." she said happily

"I guess I can ask Laxus."

After finishing her smoothie she leaves the bar and makes her way to the second floor where Laxus and Thunder God tribe was.

"Well, well, well, look at who's here Laxus" Bickslow said with a sly smile

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Laxus

"Turn around and see for yourself" said Freed

Turning around Laxus saw Lucy making her way over to where they were sitting and not only that he started to remember what he was thinking about this morning and couldn't help but stare at her body.

"Ugh what the hell does she want and why is she wearing such a skimpy outfit. This is not the time to get a hard-on and if Bickslow sees that I have one he will never let that go. Great my day keeps getting better and better.

"Umm Laxus…uhh i was w-wondering if you would like t-to go on a m-mission with m-me, i-its okay if y-you d-don't want to, a-anyways I need to p-pay my r-rent s-soon" she stuttered.

Shocked from what he just heard Laxus stayed still for a few minutes making Lucy regret she ever came and asked him.

"And why do you wanna go on a mission Blondie?"

"Well umm… I need to pay my rent soon and I want to get stronger because I don't wanna be a burden to anyone anymore" she said

Hearing her call herself a burden struck a nerve in Laxus he did feel bad for her after what Team Natsu did.

"I thought that since you were strong, you could train me and then I would not have to rely on others anymore." she said

"I don't want to be abandoned again" she whispered with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes, in a lonely, pained tone

Even though Lucy whispered her last comment. Due to the fact that he is a dragon slayer and all his senses are enhanced he heard her very clearly, and it killed him on the inside to hear her say that.

"She felt abandoned, Thats insane, I guess flame brain and them really did hurt her badly. well she does acknowledge that I am strong. I guess I can help her" he thought smugly

"Alright I will go on a mission with you but, I chose what mission we go on and you have to listen to everything I say you understand, and I don't want to hear any complaints you got that?"

"Uhh… yes I understand"

"Very good"

After standing in the same place for about a minute or two Laxus eyes Lucy then rolls his eyes saying "Move it Blondie we still have to find a mission, get it approved by Mirajane, pack then get to the train station."

"Oh right sorry" said Lucy a bit embarrassed

"Geez she may be cute but she can be a bit slow sometimes, maybe flame brain is rubbing off on her." thought Laxus

When the two got downstairs to the missions board Laxus ordered Lucy to sit down at bar and wait until he comes back.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS ORDERING ME AROUND LIKE THAT. IT PISSES ME OFF I SWEAR IF LAXUS PUSHES MY BUTTONS WHILE ON THIS MISSION I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS...but then again I am asking of him a favor, and he was not obligated to agree either...but then again he is Laxus and he is still an ass." Lucy thought while obediently sitting at the bar arguing with herself.

At the mission board Laxus looked around for the most expensive mission.

"Blondie did say she needed to pay her rent soon. Anyway there should be enough to pay her rent and for her to have some money leftover." he thought

"Why did I agree to go with her on a mission. Damn It I can't even figure it out myself, maybe deep down I want to spend time with her to apologize for what I did to he in the past. But then again when did I become so generous. I mean look at me I am Laxus Dreyar I don't give any handouts for free. NO! This is bad I need to be a good guy, not a bad guy anymore I have changed." he rambled on in his head

"Ok this is the one now time to get moving."

Deep in thought Lucy did not notice that Laxus was behind her, only to be startled and jump out her seat spilling her strawberry smoothie all over her clothes, after Laxus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Eeek" she screamed

"Aww nooooo this is my favorite outfit" she cried

"I don't know if I should laugh or help her out, but then again all the pink milky drink all over her body reminds me of cu-WHAT THE FUCK LAXUS GET YOUR HEAD OUT THE DAMN GUTTER. Shit if we are gonna be on a mission for a month, I need to get my hormones in check now or we are gonna have a problem." thought Laxus

"Here" he said blushing

Lucy looks up to see laxus's bared chiseled chest with his shirt off handing it to her

"uhh" she said too shocked to speak

"Put it on it's my fault you spilled your drink." he said looking away from her

"Umm thank you Laxus" she said while grabbing the shirt and putting it on

"Whatever" he said

"Mirajane I have a mission I want to go on with blondie here" he said showing Mirajane the flyer and pointing to Lucy

"Ok you're cleared to go" she said

"Thanks. now blondie go home and pack for a month-long trip. you have two hours to get your stuff packed and get your ass to the train station and don't you dare be a second late you got that" he said in a rough, rude way.

"Y-YESSIR" she said standing up straight and saluting him

"Oh god she just called me sir. oh god the things I wanna do to her now. I gotta go and take another cold shower. FUCK" he thought

Turning his back on the still saluting Lucy, he leaves and makes his way to his house hiding his ever-growing erection. On the other hand Lucy walks out the guild wearing Laxus' shirt which practically looks like a dress on her.

"hmmm he smells really nice and he is so big haha" she thought sniffing his shirt and making her way to her house


	3. Chapter 3

Personally I like it when to see Laxus fight with himself,

I think it's the cutest thing ever and I like enjoy portraying him as

a loveable pervert. hehehe I am so bad

Well without further adieu here is chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 3

When Lucy got home she unlocked her door and stepped in to be greeted by Loke and Virgo.

"Why hello there Lucy. you look beautiful as ever" said Loke charmingly

"Is it time for punishment now princess?" asked said Virgo

"SERIOUSLY HOW ARE YOU GUYS JUST RANDOMLY APPEARING AND NO THERE IS NO PUNISHMENT" Lucy screamed shaking her head

"Well we came when we heard about what happened between you and Team Natsu. Are you okay" asked Loke

"Yeah i am fine guys. Thanks for asking I really needed a friend" said Lucy sadly

"well we are always here for you princess. and you can always punish me when you like" said Virgo

'There is seriously something wrong with Virgo. why does she want to be punished all the time' thought Lucy

"Anyway we also heard that you are going on a mission with that over grown ape" said Loke

"Yeah it's just for a month and I will be training to become stronger so don't worry ok" she said with a smile

"Two days or month I don't care I don't TRUST Laxus. He hurt you and I will never forgive him." Loke said angrily

"I know he hurt me but that is in the past and I let it go" she said smiling

"Well princess we need to pack your bags i will help you" Said Virgo

"NO! I can do it myself thanks anyways Virgo"

"No problem princess i will be leaving now" said Virgo

"well if that ape tries to do anything i will come and protect you" said Loke

"Thanks you two i really appreciate it" she said smiling

And with that said Virgo and Loke went back to the Celestial world and Lucy carefully took off Laxus's shirt and neatly folded it and placed it on her bed and then took off her other clothes off and went on to take a shower.

"Ok I have an hour to take a shower, but I don't really need to waste a whole hour showering since I have a lot to pack."

"Ugh a whole month training with thunder boy. I don't know if I am excited for a new adventure or just worried that I will be on a mission for a whole month with thunder boy." she sighed

'Well who cares at least I haven't thought about Natsu and the gang for a while. Wait I-I haven't thought about Natsu, Gray or Erza. Was it because of Laxus. I can't say for sure but I do know that I am going to make the best of this month and become stronger and I won't have to burden Natsu ever again.' she thought to herself

After 20 minutes in shower she gets out and wraps her white, soft towel around her body and then another towel on her head so she could dry her hair. When she reached her dresser, she opens it and pulled out her favorite purple lace bra and underwear, then a navy blue lace tank top and a jean skirt. she puts on her clothes then grabs her favorite pair of brown boots and then her belt with her keys. Then she called for cancer and asked if he could give her a new hair cut. After 10 minutes of getting dressed and doing her hair,she picks up her suitcase and begins to pack all the things she needs for her month-long trip. 30 minutes later Lucy is packed and ready to go and remembers clearly what Laxus told her.

xx*Flashback*xx

"Now blondie go home and pack for a month long trip. you have two hours to get your stuff packed and get your ass to the train station and don't you dare be a second late you got that"

xx*End of Flashback*xx

Not wanting to know what Laxus would do if she was late. She grabs her bags and locks her door. On her way to the train station she felt lonely and decided to call for The Canis Minor Nikoras. Plue appears and the two walk together happily to the train station.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laxus on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with the fact that him and Lucy will be on a month long trip. All at the same time getting ready to meet her at the train station.

"Damn...HEY why are you so worried don't forget you are Laxus Dreyar, Dragon slayer. get a hold of yourself.

Sadly Laxus has to constantly reassure himself because he does not want to screw up again and hurt Lucy. Never again

'Ok I'll admit it I am attracted to the blond. I mean how wouldn't be. Shit flame brain is stupid for passing up someone like Lucy. I mean Damn she has the body of a goddess, a cute face, and birth-bearing hips. Hhahaha i just said birth-bearing haha. Man I am a dork. But thats not the point I am slowly reaching my limit and that's not good. And I am not trying to fuck up this chance to become friends with Lucy and get to know her better. Dear Mavis give me the strength not to touch Lucy. Well since I am all packed and have an hour left I guess i will go and whack off my load.' he thought

After releasing himself and cleaning up. He grabs his bags and makes his way to the train station. To his surprise he sees that Lucy is already there waiting for him and she is a sight to see. Her hair was curly and parted over each shoulder. She was also was holding Plue on her lap while reading a book. Before Laxus made his way over to her, he went to buy two tickets to their missions destination. After getting the tickets he brushes imaginary dirt off his shirt. Cups his hand over his mouth and blows air in and sniffs to see if his breath smells good, then he runs a hand through his hair and begins to walk towards the celestial mage.

'Just remember Laxus, you are Laxus Dreyar, Dragon Slayer…Ok good I am ready' he thought to himself.

Good job blondie you followed orders and made it here before me." He said in a haughty tone while clapping

'What an ass, he makes me wait and then mocks me' Lucy thought

"Yeah I finished packing early and decided to come here and wait thats all" she said bluntly

"Good then lets get going" he said

"Oh I need to buy a ticket" she said

"No need I already got them, now get on the train." he said

Putting her book away and lifting Plue up and holding him in one arm she grabs her bags with her unoccupied hand and gets on the train followed by Laxus. Once on the train Lucy sits down by the window with Plue on her lap and Laxus sat on the opposite side of her. When the train starts to move Laxus' stomach begins to act up. This is the only time Laxus hates being a dragon slayer. Lucy sees that Laxus' is hunched over and his face has gone pale and his breathing is a bit shaky. She taps his shoulder and pats her lap signaling for him to come and lay his head on her lap. Not in the mood to argue back he listens and moves over to here Lucy is and places his head on her lap.

'Dear Mavis look at these beautiful drums above me I really want to touch them, but if i do then she will freak out call me a pervert and hate me.' thought Laxus

Lucy reaches over and begins to rub Laxus' belly.

'Oh sweet Mavis she is rubbing my tummy, why can't she rub something else maybe that will help. Come on a little lower, a little lower. Damn it no use' he thought

Not giving a care in the world Lucy keeps rubbing Laxus' belly while she continues looking out the window

"Natsu gets like that too when we board a train or even anything that moves. So i happen to know a few tricks to ease the nausea. the least i can do is get you to fall asleep." she said

"Uhh thanks blondie it really helps" he said yawning

Soon after their little chat Laxus was out cold, Lucy could hear his light snores.

"Aww how cute a sleeping Laxus. he is cuter when he is not talking. and his scar is kinda cute haha he is like a cute big ape. haah" she giggled

Still rubbing his belly she begins to doze off as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Waking up an hour later all laxus sees is a busty blond leaning against the window. Hand still on his stomach. He turns his head only to have his face close to her crotch. He blushes and moves his face away.

'She smells like strawberries. hahaha I wonder if she tastes like them too... STOP!... no lecherous thoughts' he said to himself

'But then again I too am human and I have needs. Can't help it I am only human.' he tried to reassure himself

'All I know is If I move I will get sick again and it feels better this way. Damn why do I have to lay right underneath her breast.' he thought

"HEHEHEHE" he laughed lecherously

"Since she is asleep maybe i can sneak a touch hehehe. She will never know" he smiled slyly

Moving his hand towards her breast. Lucy, still dreaming sensed something was going to touch her so she unconsciously dug her nails into Laxus' stomach

"DEAR MAVIS WHY DOES THIS GIRL HAVE SHARP NAILS" he screamed swinging his hand mid-air away from her breast

'Damn I was so close' he thought

The intercom came on signaling that they were at their destination. Content with the fact that they were getting off the blasted train. He slowly lifts his head off of Lucy's body and begins to wake her up

"Hey blondie we are here, get your ass up or I will touch your breast" he said

Not getting a response out of her he lifts both his hands up and grabs her breasts.

"Just as I thought soft and smells like strawberries hehehe" he laughed creepily

'What the hell is something grabbing me and I swear I hear Laxus' voice but I am not sure well time to wake up' she thought to herself

Waking up to the sight of some large man holding and sniffing her breast she unconsciously attacks him.

*SLAP*

"SHIT BLONDIE"

"Wah Laxus I am sorry but you were touching me and you startled me I didn't mean to hit you please don't hurt me" she said worriedly

'Why would she think i would hurt her, Whatever' he thought

"No it's alright it's my fault anyway I touched you without permission but you weren't waking up so I had to do something to get you to get up. Anyways we are here so get your bags and let's go"

"ok" she said happily

And the two Fairy Tail mages grabs their bags and leaves the train and leaves the train station, making their way into the town to begin their first mission together.

* * *

AN: So everyone what do you think so far?

I want to hear from my fellow readers

Your opinion matters and because of that I make sure to make the story better

Oh but I do promise you that chapter 4 is going to be the best chapter be ready

I wanted to give my thanks to Kimmy540 for previewing all the chapters I write she gives awesome feedback and a big supporter for my story. She likes family hehe

Well until next time my lovelies. Sapphire-chan out!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this chapter is longer than the others

I wasn't thinking at the time when I was writing it

However, a lot happens so hold on to your seat my lovelies

Well without further adieu here is chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 4

Walking through the village Lucy and Laxus were amazed at how lively the village was. There were people of all ages roaming the streets, tourists on your left and right. There were food vendors everywhere selling practically anything, you name it. Fruits, vegetables, toys, "ancient artifacts", weapons, even pets. But that's not all, it was the stores that amazed both Laxus and Lucy. Laxus was not into shopping but if he saw a store he liked he would raid it and this village had what had it al. Looking at each other and smiling, both non-verbally agreeing to go shopping after their mission.

"Ok blondie that building over there is where we need to go" said Laxus pointing to a large colorful mansion

'Your blond too you ass' she thought

"What's the mission about?" she asked

"Basically we have to hunt down a rogue mage. That much I know" he said

"Oh that should be easy right" she asked

"Maybe, maybe not we still don't know what type of magic this mage uses or even when he will appear."

"I suppose you're right, anyway will we still be training during our mission?"

"Hell yes blondie and don't you dare complain, or cry because I promise I am going to whip that ass of yours into shape" he said with a sly smile leaning close to her

"Uhh Laxus you smiling like that does not help my situation also please stop trying to sexually harass me" she said leaning away from him

"WHAT?! I haven't even touched you" he said

"Actually yes you have on the train. You pervert" she said

"Oh yeah" he said opening and closing his hands as though he was gripping something

"OH MY GOSH" she screamed

"WHAT?!" Laxus asked worriedly

"Look at that bracelet it's so beautiful. I want it" she said with a bright smile

"Oi look at the price do you think you can afford it?" he asked

"Ehhh, noo it's 70,000 jewels. Same as my rent" she said sadly still looking at the bracelet

"Well you can always buy it after the mission" Laxus said not liking Lucy being sad

"Yeah I guess I can, but that's if it is still there" she said with her head down

"Hey I am ordering you to keep your head up" he said sternly

She obediently lifts her head up, but still had a sad expression, which pissed Laxus off

"Hey i am ordering you to look at me" he said pissed off

She listens and looks at him but her eyes were filled with sadness

'Whoo what a brat' he thought

"Hey blondie it is just a plain ol' silver bracelet there is no need to get all sad over it" he said

"I know" she said pouting

'So cute when she pouts' he thought

"Well let's get moving we still need to meet with the person who requested the mission and get a hotel afterwards" he said

"Ok" she said

On their way to the mansion Laxus noticed how people on the streets were looking at them weirdly. He also made note of how they were hiding their children from them, as though they were going to take them. When they got to the mansion there was a large gate separating them from the house. Pressing the buzzer on the side of the gate, a goofy-looking man appeared. He was wearing a butler suit but it was bright green with yellow shoes and a pink bow tie. Lucy was about to laugh had it not been for Laxus who hit her on the back of the head

"Hey" she said pouting and rubbing the back of her head

"Hello I am head butler of this mansion how may I help you" he said eyeing Lucy and Laxus up and down

"Yes we are the mages from Fairy Tail who accepted the mission request"

"show me your tattoo"

Obeying Laxus lifted up his shirt and Lucy lifted up her hand

"Very well follow me" said the butler

The large gate began to open. When fully opened Lucy and Laxus begin to follow the strange butler. When they made their way into the mansion they saw it was very bright and colorful, the floor was blue and made of marble the walls were yellow, pink, orange and green. The furniture was pastel colors. The maids were even wearing bright colors. To Laxus it looked like the house of hell. To Lucy it looked like a circus. What the hell was the owner thinking they both thought. Coming upon a giant lavender door they all stop. The butler turns to Lucy and Laxus.

"Beyond this door my master awaits you" he said

And with that he turns around again and signals for the two to go in. Once in the butler closes the door behind them. In the room they both noticed it was normal looking. White marble floor, cream-colored walls, cherry-colored wood furniture, white loveseats. It was all to confusing for Laxus and Lucy to handle.

"Have a seat" a mysterious voice said

Listening the two walk over to the loveseats and sits down.

"Thank you for accepting my request and coming all the way here" said the voice

"However, there is more important business at hand" with that the mysterious voice turns around in his large chair and faces towards the two mages.

Shock and humor was the only expression on Lucy and Laxus' face. The man they were talking to was the same height as Makarov and all the two could do was contain their laughter no matter how hard it was. The man looked like Makarov however he had a long white beard which he occasionally stroked. He was wearing a fancy business suit and had on bedroom slippers.

"Forgive me I rather wear bedroom slippers than shoes." he said

"It's fine we don't mind at all" said Laxus

"Very well I requested this mission because children have disappeared from the village"

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Laxus said

"So far all I know is that the disappearances started occurring two months ago. At first I passed it off as an occasional child got lost in the woods. We have that a lot here. Children sometimes play in the woods and get lost, but end up coming home the next day. However, soon enough the missing children never came back and more and more started to go missing. Some villagers took it in their own hands to go and search for the children but to no avail. Some villagers hear whispers in the woods, similar to an incantation, and some have reported to have seen a dark figure lurking in the woods. It has gotten so bad to the point where parents won't even let their children out their homes or even out of their sights. I had to lock my daughter in her room to keep her safe."

"That explains why the villagers were looking at us suspiciously" said Laxus

"And you believe a rogue mage is behind the disappearances?" asked Lucy

"Yes, not too long ago a mage lived here and he has the ability to put people to sleep. And when they were asleep he would rob them. However my guards ran him out the village but I believe he has come back to seek revenge." said the old man

"However, this mage has a pattern of how he takes the children. He waits three days before he comes in the night to take one child. One child every three days." the old man said solemnly

"Well we will search the woods and keep a look out don't you worry we will find this bastard and take him down" said Laxus, Lucy nodding as well

"Thank you so much. As a token of my gratitude, when you go to a restaurant or hotel tell then you are my guests and they will let you eat and stay free of charge.

"Thank you" said Lucy and Laxus

And with that said they were escorted from the mansion by the weird butler.

"That is so sad how peoples children are being taken" said Lucy

"Yeah" said Laxus

"Anyways let's get our room put our stuff away and let's get something to eat" he said

"ok" she said cheerily

When they found a hotel they liked the two walk in and were greeted by an elderly couple

"Hello there" the old man said

"How may we help you" the old women said

"Can we have room" asked Laxus

"Ok, would you like a queen-sized bed?" the old asked winking

"Ehhh...umm no thanks" Laxus said

"Oh well that's too bad because thats the only room we have available" the old man said snickering

"It's fine Laxus" Lucy said

'Yeah fine for you but for me it will be a hell of a problem' he thought

"Ok we will take it" said Laxus

"Very well follow me" said the old man

Upon entering the room Laxus walks over to the sofa and plops himself on it. While Lucy looks around the room and bathroom and then puts her clothes away. Looking at her bending over Laxus bites his lips. Doing his best not to be tempted by the blond, he gets up and starts to unpack. When they both are done they leave the hotel room and find a restaurant to have dinner.

"Hmm here should be fine" said Laxus opening the door for Lucy

When they got seated They were both given a menu and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Sir what would you like to drink?" asked the waitress

"I will have white wine please"

"And you Miss" she asked Lucy

"I will have a frozen strawberry lemonade please"

"Ok coming right up" she said smiling at Laxus

'Geez is he that attractive that he gets hit on anywhere he goes' she thought

"What's got your panies in a knot" Laxus asked

"My panies are not in a knot and leave my underwear out of the conversation" she said

"Sorry but you were furrowing your eyebrows so I wanted to know if you are ok that's all" he said

"Don't worry about me I am fine"

"Doesn't seem like it" he said

"Whatever" she said

"HEY" he said grabbing her chin

"Who the hell do you think you're getting an attitude with hmm" he asked

"I am the one in charge here, so don't think you can talk to me however you like you got that, or I will kick your ass. Understand blondie" he threatened

"Y-Yessir" she said looking up at him with big brown eyes filled with surprise

'Here she goes again calling me sir. And look at those big brown eyes looking at me. Dear Mavis please give me the strength to not flip her on this table and take her right now' he thought still looking at her with a sly smile

"Good I am glad we have an understanding now. Starting tomorrow we are gonna wake up early as hell and start your training. So enjoy your meal tonight haha" he laughed in a dark way

'Oh Mavis protect me' Lucy thought while gulping

"Ok here are your drinks" said the maid giving Laxus' his drink first and then Lucy's

"Are you ready to order" she asked

"Are you ready Lucy" asked Laxus

"Yeah"

"Ok I will have 2 things of ribs and 3 steaks please"

"I will have the grilled salmon with a caesar salad please"

"Alright coming right up" the waitress said winking at Laxus

'Hmm women' he thought

While waiting for their meal Laxus thought it was a great time to get to know Lucy better.

'Ok remember Laxus don't screw this up' he thought

"So blondie why you choose me to train you" he asked

"Well I would have chosen Gajeel but he is always with levy haha, I would have asked Bickslow but then again he is downright creepy. You were my last resort" she said bluntly

"Well thanks" he said sarcastically, twitching one eye

"Ok I have your ribs and steak" the waitress said smiling at Laxus again

"And here is your mean" she said to Lucy

'I AM ABOUT TO KILL HERE' Lucy thought angrily

'She keeps treating thunder boy better than me...hoe'

Right when Lucy was about to eat she sees that Laxus is stuffing his face and decided to take a picture. Reaching in her purse she grabs her camera and lifts it up readying herself to take a picture.

"Laxus" she says smiling

"Hmm" he said looking up with large eyes and both cheeks stuffed with food in them

*CLICK*

Lucy took the picture, moving the camera from her face she looks at Laxus and smiles

"hahah gotcha hahah" she said

"Hm...umm..grrrr…" he said and went back to eating

After dinner they went and walked around the town. The sun was about to set which stunned both mages at how pretty it looked from where they were standing

"Oi blondie wait here I am going to get something" Laxus said

And with that he was gone. Waiting for Laxus to come back she sat down on a bench by a large fountain that had two cupids holding a vase where the water came out of it. As Lucy was waiting the sun was gone and vendors were closing shop and people were making their way waiting a group of men walk past Lucy. One of the men taps his friend's shoulder and points to Lucy. Crowding around Lucy, Lucy gets scared and reaches for her keys only to be stopped in mid-air by one of the men grabbing her hand. Snatching her hand from the man she walks backward slowly and turns to runs only to have the men chase her. Laxus finally gets out of the store; what seems like forever, he goes back to where he left he Lucy. When he gets there he finds the bench but no Lucy.

"Where the hell could she have gone" he asked pissed off

Because he is a dragon slayer he heard Lucy scream a few miles away from where he was standing. Mad as hell he thunder bolts his way to where he heard the scream. And when he gets there he sees red. Lucy is on the floor with one of the men on top of her and another man holding her bleeding arms and another man holding one leg while another man was holding the other. Her shirt was ripped and so was her pants and she was crying.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Laxus roared

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF LUCY" he growled

"What are you gonna do?" one of the men asked

Laxus saw red again. Lightning surrounding his body, thats when he heard a his name faintly coming from Lucy and a tear sliding from one eye. After that he was done he blew all the men away. One Lightningbolt was all it took to take them out. Once the men were down he ran over to Lucy. Holding her close, he asked if she was ok, if she was hurt and the only response he got was her crying. So he picked up her belt with her keys he took off his shirt and wrapped her in it, then picked her up bridal style and took her back to the hotel while reassuring her that she was safe now and that he would never leave her alone again. Once they were in their room he placed her on the sofa and ran to his luggage to get gauze to wrap the wound on her arm. Then he picked her up again and went into the dark bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lucy I am so sorry I didn't mean to leave you please don't cry" he said

no response only crying

"I am so so sorry"

"I am here for you don't cry"

"Lucy I am right here I am not going anywhere you don't have to cry no more" he said whispering in her ear and shushing her

Not able to get her to stop crying he begins to kiss her ever so gently on her face, and he doesn't stop. Holding her even closer to his chest he kept placing kisses on her. Then he places a soft, warm kiss on her lips and that was it Lucy had stopped crying. Laxus then kept rocking her back and forth against his chest until she fell asleep. He then places her on the bed and under the covers and places a kiss on her forehead and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

'OH MY DEAR MAVIS I KISSED HER'

'MAVIS SEND ME THE STRENGTH NOT TO ACT LIKE A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL'

'What the hell I am Laxus Dreyar, why am I so happy that I kissed her'

'That does not matter this was all my fault had I not left her there none of this would not have happened. All because I wanted to buy something. Shit I am such an idiot, great I screwed up my one chance to get to know Lucy better'

"Now what am I to do?" he asked solemnly with his head down, shoulders slumped and arms to his side

Making his way back to the room where Lucy was sleeping, he gently pulled back the covers and scoot in close to her holding her tightly.

'The least I can do now is comfort her as much as I can' he thought

After that he let sleep claim him.

* * *

AN: Ohhhh so what do you think guys

Crazy huh! I like to see Laxus have internal conflict it's very funny

So you will be seeing that a lot as I continue the story

One last thing I have written chapter 5 and is currently writing chapter 6

I take two classes on Monday's so don't be sad if I end up updating chapter 5

later than I usually would. Anywhoo, be ready for the next chapter

Well until next time my lovelies. Sapphire-chan out!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about updating so late Mondays are not a good for me

since I have classes back to back

Well without further adieu here is chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 5

Early the next morning Laxus wakes up first and gets out of the bed carefully, making sure not to wake up the celestial mage. She had a horrible experience last night and Laxus did not want to be a jerk and accidentally wake her from her slumber. Looking at her Laxus saw how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He also noticed how the sun rays graced her skin and made it look milky with a brown tint. Lucy's hair was sprawled messily across her face, he lifts is hand up and gently moves the loose strands from her face and places them behind her ear. He then lifts the blanket up and covers her exposed shoulder, he turns to leave the room but before that he looks over his shoulder to look at Lucy one more time. Then he leaves the room closing the door behind him and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower he leans against the wall, letting the water fall on his face, his way of letting the guilt wash away. He kept blaming himself for what happened last night. He never wanted to put Lucy in harm's way, but because of his carelessness she was almost raped by all those men. Pissed off he almost shot a lightning bolt at the wall, but refrained from damaging anything. After showering he steps out the bathtub and wraps a towel around his waist, he brushes his teeth, then goes to his suitcase and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt and throws that on. Then he slips his shoes on and leaves the hotel room locking the door behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Waking up to an empty bed Lucy wearily gets up and throws the covers off of her, swinging her legs over to hang off the bed. She then stretches her arms and places them on her lap. Touching the bandage on her arm she slowly begins to remember the events that had unfolded the night before, causing her to cry again. Then remembers how Laxus was holding and kissing her to get her to calm down. Blushing at the fact that Laxus had kissed her. She gets and leaves the room to find Laxus and thank him for all that he had done for her last night. Opening the door she sees Laxus walking through the front door with a bag in his hand.

"Good morning Laxus" she said

"Wah, oh god morning" he said turning to look at her, blushing and almost dropping the bag in his hand

'OH SWEET MAVIS HER HAIR IS MESSY AND SHE IS WEARING MY SHIRT, AND IT IS OPEN I CAN SEE HER BRA. OH SHIT I HAVE A HARD-ON. FUCK MY LIFE.' he thought

"Ummm Listen I am so sorry about yesterday. I did not mean for any of that to happen and I put your life in danger again. I will understand if you hate me or resent me. It's my fault anyways" he said with his head down, not looking at Lucy

"Laxus now you listen to me, had it not been for you I would have been raped by those men or even killed. You saved my life and I am grateful for that. I would never hate or resent you. You're my hero." she said walking over to Laxus, lifting up his head and holding it in her hands looking into his eyes

"I-I am your h-hero?" he asked blushing

"Yessir" she said smiling

'Dear Mavis I am so happy right now' he thought

Looking away from Lucy not wanting her to see him blushing, still holding the bag in his hand he walks away from her and into the kitchen. Putting away the food he had bought not too long ago. not looking back Laxus tells Lucy to go take a shower. Following orders, she leaves for the bathroom. When he hears the bathroom door close, he lets out a deep sigh, while clenching chest where his heart is. Feeling his heart beat rapidly

'I'm her hero'

'I'm a hero'

'haha hero haha' he thought

"What's wrong with me" he said still gripping his chest

"Why is my heart beating so fast"

"Hmm must've been the food from yesterday. I think it's heartburn" he said calming himself down

Making breakfast for the both of them Lucy finally gets out the bathroom and walks over to the table where Laxus is getting it ready for them to eat

"Are we still training today" she asked gripping her bandaged arm

"Yeah after breakfast" he said looking at her gripping her hand

He walks over to her and gently holds both her hand in his and he leans down and kisses her hands looking at her. Lucy face turns red, I mean Erza's hair red and her heart rate goes up. Laxus stands up straight and looks at Lucy's in her eyes.

"I promise I will make you stronger" he declared in a soft tone

With that he let's go of her hands and walks back to the kitchen and finishes up making breakfast. Lucy did not know what to say, her heart was beating so fast she couldn't even think all she heard was Laxus telling her to come eat. Sitting at the table it was quiet and the two ate in silence. Mostly because of what happened the night before and because of what Laxus had just said and done. After eating they cleaned their plates and left the hotel to begin Lucy's training. Laxus chose to train in the woods, one because it was far away from people and they wouldn't have to worry about harming a passerby and two because he wanted to keep a lookout to see if that rogue mage would make an early appearance.

"Ok blondie first we are gonna work on your stamina." he said

'Great he is back to calling me blondie, what an ass' she thought

"Oi are you listening?" he asked

"Y-Yessir" she said

'OH MAVIS THERE SHE GOES AGAIN' he thought

"Ok we will run through the entire woods" he said

"WHAT?!" she said

"HEY, do you not remember me clearly saying not to complain, now more your ass or I will move it for you, your choice blondie" he said threateningly

"Fine fine" she said

Then they were gone for 3 hours they were running through the woods, keeping a lookout for the rogue mage or any children. At one o'clock they took a break at a nearby river. Laxus was drinking water, while Lucy was sprawled out on the floor. Not trying to look at Lucy, Laxus could not understand why that girl could not keep her legs closed. She was only making it harder for him to control himself. After a 30 minute break they did push-ups, one where Laxus was laying on her back. Then they did squats and so on. Around three o'clock they were working on getting Lucy to control her magic and be able to summon more than one celestial spirit. At five o'clock the two called it quits. Lucy who was worn out had to ride on Laxus' back all the way to the hotel

'WHY MAVIS WHY, HER BREAST ARE ON MY BACK, I CAN'T, I NEED TO GET BACK FAST OR I WILL LOSE MY MIND' he thought

"Thanks Laxus, for today"

"What? haven't I told you before, I promised to make you stronger got that?"

"yessir" she said

'SHE IS DRIVING ME INSANE' he thought

Once they got back to the hotel he threw Lucy on the sofa and went to take a shower once he was out he had a towel wrapped around his waist and he walks out, telling Lucy to go take a shower. Limping her way to the bathroom she stops and looks at Laxus up and down

"Hmm.. What?, you like what you see blondie" he said with a sly smile

"Shut up thunder boy" she said

"And don't ever walk out the bathroom like that again or else I will rip your towel away from you" she threatened

"Go ahead, but you better be ready for what will happen after you take it" he said cooly

Punching him in the chest, running in the bathroom and slamming the door behind her before he could do anything to get back at her. Lucy stripped and jumped into the bathtub taking a well deserved shower. Once she was out she dried herself off, put on her clothes, she walked out the bathroom. Not knowing Laxus was waiting behind the door, he grabs Lucy and carries her to the sofa, lays her down, looks her in the eye, he narrows his eyes and deviously smiles at her. Then begins his torture, he started to tickle her.

"You see blondie this is punishment for punching me" he said

"Ahh...noo.. Laxus stop please" she laughed

"Hell no first you threaten me and then you punch me"

"You need to be taught a lesson on who is in charge" he said still tickling her

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sorry, I am begging you ahahahahahaha I am sorry"

"What was that I can't hear you" he said mockingly

"I SAID YOU'RE IN CHARGE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she screamed laughing

Still tickling her, her laughter filled the room and soon Laxus started laughing after hearing her. She was happy and that is all that mattered. He stops tickling her and tells her that it will soon be time to go out and begin the search for the rogue mage. Still on the couch not able to move after Laxus' assault, Lucy decided to take a nap while Laxus made dinner. After eating the two begins their search.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun has set, Lucy and Laxus were ready to kick some rogue mage ass...That was only if they could find him. During Lucy's training Laxus noticed that the forest was bigger than he had first anticipated and that was during the day when the sun was out. But now it's nighttime and it was going to be a hell of a problem to find this mage. Especially since he has the upperhand at night. The long bearded old man did say the mage robbed at night. This was going to be a challenge for the Fairy tail mages. Looking at Lucy and nodding to her, signaling that it was time to begin the search. They had walked for about an hour now and to no avail, no dark figured mage and no children. Not even Laxus who has heightened senses could sense anything out of the norm. Right when Laxus was about to get flustered, Lucy touched his arm. Looking at her she pointed in the direction to the right of her.

"Laxus I think I saw something" she whispered

"In that direction" she said pointing to the darkest part of the forest

"Ok let's check it out" he said

As they walked deeper into the direction Lucy pointed too Laxus could hear the incantations the villagers claimed to have heard. Lucy could have sworn she heard something like it before. Maybe she read about it or maybe she heard it for Levy, she couldn't remember. Then suddenly Lucy felt a chill up her spine like someone was watching her. She turns to look, but sees nothing but darkness, letting it go she turns back around and catches up to Laxus. After walking for half an hour following after the unusual incantations, they stumble upon an unusual part of the forest. It looked enchanted, everything was sparkling, from the bugs, to the mushrooms that were growing on the ground. The moss was illuminating a light green color, the trees a light brown, some flowers were gold, and some were transparent. (SN:It looks like the forest where Maleficent lived in the movie Maleficent If anyone has seen it). It was so beautiful Lucy and Laxus could not believe their eyes. It was like they were under some sort of spell because the forest too good to be true. Still amazed and still walking Laxus stumbled over something that resembled a log and falls face first.

"SHIT" he yells

Trying her best to contain her laughter she looks to see what it was that Laxus tripped over. That's when her eyes grew large at what she was staring at. She immediately runs over to the small body lying on the enchanted ground.

"OH MY GOSH" she yells

"Are you okay" she said picking up the body

"Can you hear me" she yells again

"Laxus get your overgrown ass over here NOW!" she screamed

"Shut the hell up blondie, who you callin' overgrown" he mumbled

Getting up and dusting himself off he makes his way over to Lucy, shocked to see that she is holding a little boy, who appears to be dead.

"Did you check to see if he is breathing" he said too shocked to check himself

"Yeah he is breathing" she said shakily

"OH MY GOSH" said Lucy

"What is it?" asked Laxus

"I know what this is!" Lucy blurted out

"Levy once told me that there was a once a tribe of mages who could manipulate those to put them to sleep. She also said that because their powers were so great the people who governed the village in the past, exiled the tribe and forced them out of the village and so in legends it is said that they created a settlement in the wood but that was the last time the outside world heard from them." said Lucy

"So what does any of that have to do with children" asked Laxus

"Well from what Levy told me if the legend is correct the children's life force were removed from their bodies." she said

"WHAT?!" roared Laxus

"That's correct little girl" a mysterious voice said

Both mages looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from

"Who the hell are you" growled Laxus

"Me... I am Un" said the voice

"What the Fuck is an Un" asked Laxus, Lucy sweat dropping at his question

"SHUT THE HELL UP MY NAME IS UNIQUE" screamed Un

"That doesn't matter you are now my hostages and I will be taking that boy from you

"Like hell you will" said Laxus shooting Un with a lightning bolt

"T-That's n-not f-fair" said Un dropping to the floor, burnt and defeated

"Well that was easy" said Laxus with a smile, Lucy still sweat dropping at how ridiculous the men are

Carrying Un on Laxus' shoulder and holding the little boy in his arm, they make their way back to the village.

"Laxus what do you think happened to the other children" asked Lucy

"I don't know, maybe this dunce will spill it out when I am through with him" he said with a sly smile

"Uh..huh" she said sweat dropping

When they got to the village they were greeted by a crowd of villagers, Many of them gasping at the sight, others whispering "Isn't that the jewelry store's owners grandson." Soon after the whispers began an elderly couple came running towards Lucy and Laxus.

"SORA, SORA IT'S BAA-CHAN AND OJISAN SORAAAAA" the elderly woman said

"IS HE OK? WHY ISN'T HE ANSWERING?, IS THAT THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED MY GRANDSON?" she bombarded Laxus with questions he wasn't sure how to answer

"We currently do not know what is wrong with your grandson all we know is that he is alive, however, the man on my partner's shoulder is a suspect" said Lucy calmly

'Good job blondie' thought Laxus

"Ho Ho Ho, good job you two you caught a possible suspect and found a child as well my doctors will take the child, If you will follow me, I will take you to an interrogation room" said the long bearded old man.

Letting go of Sora and handing him to one of the doctors as presented by the long bearded old man Laxus and Lucy began to follow him to the interrogation room. Once they got to the room the old man left Laxus and Lucy and locked the door with magic so that no one could get in or out. Laxus then proceeded to throw Un on the floor causing him to wake up abruptly.

"Huh… what the hell you bastard" yelled Un

"Shut up and start talking before I hit you with another lightning bolt." threatened Laxus

"Hell no shoot me all you want I ain't saying anything" said Un

"Aww come on Un, please tell us won't you" said Lucy pushing out her chest in front of Un

'Why she got to flaunt her stuff right in front of me. Thanks Lucy you're a big help' Laxus thought

"Sure babe I will tell you anything, that's if you become mine hahahahahaha" Un laughed

Not liking what he just heard, Laxus' whole body was covered in lightning and he grabs Un by his collar and lifts him up so they were looking at each other in the eye

"Listen here you bastard you're gonna tell me why you are terrorizing this village, why you kidnapped those kids, and what is wrong with that little boy or else I will kill you. You got that?" threatened Laxus

"Ok,Ok I will tell you everything" said Un shakily

"Go on spill it" said Lucy

"Ok that story that boobies over there told you was true" Un said pointing to Lucy

'Boobies really' she thought

'One more remark about Lucy and I am going to kill him' Laxus thought

"Well I am the last of my kind. We were once a tribe worshiped by the villagers, we governed sleep and protected the villagers from harm. My tribe is the reason this village is prosperous. Once the villagers saw that they flourished financially, they deemed us as unnecessary and ran my people out exiling us. We tried to rise to power but to no avail. Soon my people started to die off and become part of the land as you saw in the forest. Once one of us dies we turn to ash and become one with the soil. That's why everything glows from the bugs to the trees, it's my deceased people's life force. In order to preserve mine I take the life force of children for it is more abundant than that of an adult.

"It all makes sense" said Lucy slamming her fist on palm of her hand

"What does?" asked Laxus clueless to what Un is talking about

"When the people of Un's tribe put the villagers to sleep they would take the life force of children at night. Kind of like a sacrifice you would give to a god. I am assuming no harm came to the children am I right?" Lucy asked

"Correct, it is considered as an offering for protecting the village and making it prosperous." said Un

"So why did you kidnap children?" Laxus asked

"I never kidnapped anyone they are all at home safe and asleep I just put all the villagers under a spell so they could suffer the same pain I have suffered for years. Without life force I will die soon. I had to watch my fiancé die... then my mother and my little sister" Un said crying

"I-Imagine h-how I felt, HAVING LOST EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I'VE LOVED AND THOSE VILLAGERS LAUGHING EVERYDAY HAPPY WITH THEIR CHILDREN. I WANTED CHILDREN BUT I CAN'T NOW BECAUSE MY LOVER IS DEAD" he screamed

"Imagine how I felt" whispered Un

"Laxus what do we do he never hurt anyone" said Lucy slightly crying

"Well can you take the spell off" asked Laxus

"Yes" said Un

"Take it off and we will let you go" said Laxus

"Every well" said Un

And that was it the missing children of the village reappeared and were greeted by their parents hugging and kissing them. Sora had woken up and was hugged almost to death by his grandparents. Then the long bearded old man unlocked the door to the room and came in. Silently he looked at Laxus, then Lucy, then Un and began walking over to Un. I heard everything you said young man. I did not know you were suffering more than the villagers and we deserve everything you have done to us and for that I will apologize on behalf of the villagers and myself. You have lost love ones and you just wanted us to feel the same loss. I will offer you a proposition you can decline if you like. I will let you stay in the village and continue to consume the life force of the children as long as you govern sleep and protect this village once again. What say you?" asked the old man

"I-I will do it" said Un crying

"Well then if you two you would follow me" the old man said signaling to Laxus and Lucy

"I appreciate everything you did to help my village. Here is your payment." he said handing the envelope to Laxus.

"Oh please, do stay for another week the village will be preparing for the annual harvest festival and it will be a lot of fun." said the old man with a toothy grin

"Sure we would be honored to stay" said Lucy

"Very well you may stay in your hotel free of charge for the time being" the old man said

After that Laxus and Lucy were escorted out of the mansion having completed their mission

"Well I felt really bad for Un" Lucy said

"Well at least he can start over. It's better that way" said Laxus

"Just like how you started over" Lucy said giggling

"Yeah" said Laxus

"Anyway I think you know what time it is right" Laxus said jumping in front of Lucy with a wide grin

"Punishment time" said Virgo bursting out of the ground

"Ehh… no…" said Laxus

"Very well goodbye princess" said Virgo

"Right… umm no" she said Lucy said sweat dropping

"Shopping" he said with a toothy grin

"SHOPPING!" she said jumping in the air

"Let's go" Laxus said holding Lucy's hand and leading the way

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(SN: the interrogation lasted hours so it is morning)

After hours of shopping, now the tired mages made their way to their hotel. Luckily they didn't have to spend much since most of the villagers gave them free stuff. Lucy and Laxus thought that was nice of them but they didn't have to do that. Right before they passed the front desk in the hotel lobby, they are stopped by the elderly man.

"Mr. Laxus, Miss Lucy I have a letter for you it's addressed to Miss Lucy from a Mr. Natsu" the old man said

"Oh thank you" said Lucy taking the letter from the old man

"A letter from Natsu?" said Lucy

"What could flame brain possibly want?" asked Laxus

And with that Lucy and Laxus went to their room, put down their bags and read the letter from Natsu.

* * *

AN:

I loved writing about Un. I know his name is weird but I think it's cute

I have finished writing chapter 6 and is now working on chapter 7

Ho ho ho you guys are in for a ride when I post chapter 7 hehe

Well until next time my lovelies. Sapphire-chan out!


	6. Chapter 6

HI HI my fellow readers I am back with a new chapter

Hope you guys enjoy it

Well without further adieu here is chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 6

Once the two mages got inside and put their bags down they walked over to the sofa in the living room of the hotel and sat down; Lucy holding the letter in her hand, opens it, with Laxus curiously looking on the side.

Dear Lucy,

I heard you went on a mission with Laxus to get stronger, I am happy that you decided you wanted to become stronger. Aye sir. Hahah Happy wrote that, anyway I am really sorry for not telling you about Lisanna. I didn't know how you would've taken it had I told you I liked her. For a while I thought you had feelings for me and I didn't want to hurt you. So I kept it a secret and I asked Gray and Erza not to tell you and because of that I probably made you cry and I hate myself for that. Please forgive me I really am sorry. And hurry back home so we can go on a mission ok!. Also make sure Laxus doesn't do anything to you. Laxus may be apart of our guild and he may be a friend but he hurt you once and he will do it again so I don't really trust him. Please Lucy don't let Laxus hurt you. I don't know what I would do if he made you cry. Well get stronger and be safe Luce.

-Natsu

"WHAT THE FUCK DID FLAME BRAIN JUST SAY?" Laxus roared

"That was uncalled for" said Lucy

"I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" Laxus growled

"WHAT WOULD MAKE THAT ASS THINK THAT I WOULD HURT YOU"

"THAT BRAT HAS SOME NERVE" Laxus yelled

"Laxus calm down you know Natsu likes to talk before he thinks" said Lucy calmly

" ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?" Laxus asked

"No I am not, but I will make sure Natsu apologizes for what he said" she said

"Now calm down thunder boy. I am going to sleep" said Lucy

"Huh...sleep sounds good" Laxus said calming down

Making their way to the bedroom Lucy stops and punches Laxus in the stomach, Laxus falls to the floor holding his stomach. Lucy takes the moment to run into the bedroom and lock the door and go to sleep.

"Sleep on the damn sofa you perverted ape" Lucy yelled

"Damn you to hell blondie, why did you punch me...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN APE" he yelled

"Damn her for making me sleep on the sofa and she gets the comfy bed" he mumbled

"I should drag her by her toes and beat her with a stick" he said angrily

"Forget it when we go to train after she wakes up she is gonna regret ever hitting me" he said with a devious smile

Settling on the sofa Laxus thinks of all the possible ways to punish Lucy while they train and soon sleeps claims him. Thank you Un for the sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy had slept for a couple of hours. When she woke up the sun was slowly setting. She quietly crept out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom, hoping not to wake Laxus. However, Laxus was nowhere to be seen. Lucy shrugs her shoulder and walks to the bathroom only to have it slammed into her face. BAM! and she was down.

"Huh?! oh blondie what you doing on the floor?" he asked

"You overgrown ape you hit me with the door!" she screamed

"Oi who you callin' an ape?" he said

"Anyway sorry about that" he said helping her get back up

"Well time to go" he said

"Where are we going? shopping again" she said with big bright eyes

"HELL NO WE ARE GOING TRAINING!" Laxus said with a toothy grin

"Oh thats too bad" she mumbled

"Blah blah, move your ass NOW! " he roared

Lucy was out the door before Laxus could say anything else and he liked it that way. When they got to the forest, Laxus told Lucy to do three sets of 50 push ups, then run from the tree he was standing in front of to the river one mile away three times, and after that she was to carry him on her back while summoning one of her celestial Spirits. And yes Laxus was enjoying himself, he liked this torture a lot.

'hehehe I am such a bad boy I should be punished' he thought

After completing the push ups and the run to the river, Laxus jumped onto Lucy's back ready for his ride.

"Nhnnn...Laxus you are heavy" she said straining

"Hush blondie and get a move on" he said smacking her ass like a horse

"Eep..y-you j-jerk" she said

"Shut up and summon a spirit" Laxus ordered

"Che' G-Gate o-of the L-Lion I o-open thee L-Leo

To Lucy's surprise nothing happened.

"Hmm boring, guess you are not strong enough" said Laxus

"YOU GIANT WHALE BECAUSE YOU ARE ON MY BACK I AM HAVING A TOUGH TIME OK NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME TRY AGAIN" she barked

'I don't know if I am mad or if I like it when she yells at me' Laxus thought

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee Leo" said Lucy

"Oh Lucy do you need hel- Lucy there's an ape on your back" Loke said pointing to Laxus

"Ok next one Gate of the Maiden, I open thee Virgo" said Lucy

"Is it time for punishment princess?" asked Virgo

"Oh princess there's an ape on your back shall I dispose of it" Virgo asked

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND QUIT CALLING ME AN APE" growled Laxus twitching one of his eyes

"See Laxus I did it" Lucy said still carrying Laxus

"Good job blondie now carry me back to the hotel I don't feel like walking" said Laxus

"Che', Loke, Virgo you can go back I was just training" said Lucy

"Very well princess, see you later Lucy" and with that they were gone

Lucy carried Laxus back to the hotel once they got to their room Lucy threw Laxus on the sofa and then falls to the floor. Too tired to get up she falls asleep on the floor. Feeling bad for her Laxus got up, walked over to Lucy, picked her up, then laid her down on the sofa. Snickering to himself, Laxus was happy he was gonna be able to sleep on the bed this time. He made his way to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried himself and his hair off, threw on a pair of pajama pants and then went to sleep in the bedroom. Waking up in the middle of the night Lucy dragged herself to the bathroom. Feeling sticky and uncomfortable she took a shower once she got out, she put on her yellow pajamas and went to sleep on the bed. Not noticing Laxus was in the bed she pulled the covers back, slipped into the bed, covered herself up and then went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Laxus could have sworn he felt something soft touching him, brushing it off assuming it was the blanket he kept on sleeping. As for Lucy she ran her fingers down Laxus' chest and wasn't exactly sure what she was touching. Feeling something soft touch him again, this time it tickled, he started to laugh a bit. Not sure what she just heard Lucy keeps running her fingers down Laxus' chest but this time he laughs louder, jolting the both of them out of their sleep. The two mages eyes snap open and look at each other with wide confused eyes. Next thing they know, Laxus jumped out the bed holding the blanket to cover his chest, while Lucy fell off the bed, got up and held a pillow in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GROPING ME BLONDIE" yelled Laxus

"WHAT IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS DOING IT ON PURPOSE" she yelled back

"SURE" he said skeptically

"ANYWAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?" she screamed

"YOU DUMBASS I WAS HERE FIRST, I LAID YOU ON THE SOFA LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU FELL ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" yelled Laxus

"EHHH?" said Lucy blushing

"BUT I CAME IN THE BED LAST NIGHT AND I DIDN'T SEE YOU SLEEPING HERE AT ALL!" she yelled

"Oh...ummm… sorry" she said embarrassed

"It's fine blondie, I am not mad you just freaked me out that's all" he said

"Just don't grope my chest next time" he said

"Why is it because your tickleish?" she asked giving him a wide toothy grin and narrowing her eyes at him

"Don't push your luck blondie" he said walking out the bedroom

Like usual the two mages ate breakfast, and got ready to go and train. The two continued the same routine everyday, up until the harvest festival. The night they came back from their last training session, they decided it was best to go to sleep earlier. So they could wake up early to go to the harvest festival the next morning. On the day of the harvest festival Lucy woke up early and got ready before Laxus. However, Laxus was still asleep, so Lucy had to wake him up

"LAXUS TIME TO WAKE UP!" she said happily

"LAXUS YOU NEED TO GET UP, HURRY HURRY, WE HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY!" she yelled

Not getting him to budge she crawled on the bed and began to jump on him

"LAXUS, LAXUS, LAXUS, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL KISS YOU LIKE A PRINCESS, NOW WAKE UP!" she yelled

Still not budging, she bends down while still positioned on his chest and places a tender kiss on his lips. That's when Laxus woke up to the sight of Lucy on his chest kissing him. At first Laxus thought it was dream until he moved his hand and touched the small of her back.

'OH SWEET MAVIS TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM! I CAN'T HANDLE ALL OF THIS' he thought to himself

Laxus woke up to see Lucy in a dress that looked like a kimono, it was mint green and baby blue her hair was in a bun with a lotus flower pin clipped underneath the side of her bun. And yes Laxus has had dreams where Lucy was his wife and she was wearing that same exact outfit, hence, Laxus' mention of the dream. When he touched the small of Lucy's back he knew then and there that what was happening to him right now was not a dream. Too shocked to think he could have sworn he saw his soul flying out of his mouth.

"Yay Laxus you're awake I knew kissing you like a princess would wake you up" she said smiling

"W-Wait who you callin' a princess blondie?" he asked snapping out of his state of shock

"Hahahahaha Laxus you loser weren't you the one who said we were gonna wake up early and go to the harvest festival early?" she asked laughing

"Oh yeah that's right, sorry about that blondie I was tired from yesterday" he said

"You can make it up to me by getting ready quickly" she said cheerily and pouting

Not wanting to see her pout anymore, Laxus leaned up off of the bed picked Lucy up and gently placed her on the ground, then he got up and walked to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Laxus came out of the bathroom wearing a similar colored shit as Lucy's kimono and pair of white pants and black dress shoes. Seeing that both of them were matching Lucy jumped up and hugged Laxus surprising him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Deep down Laxus was really happy that she was hugging him, part of him did not want to let her go. However, they had a harvest festival to go to. When they got to the center of the village Laxus and Lucy saw how lively it was, however, it was more lively than it was on a regular day. So many villagers, and tourist. There were children everywhere. One child came up to Laxus and pulled on his shirt. Looking down Laxus saw it was the jewelry shop owner's grandson.

"Umm..Thank you for saving me mister" Sora said still holding on to Laxus' shirt and blushing

"No problem kid" said Laxus

Sora was very tiny for his age compared to the other children Laxus has seen. Sora has short brown hair, large green eyes, Light sun-kissed skin and a tiny face. When Laxus looked back down at Sora he see's Sora's arms are stretched out asking Laxus to carry him. Not wanting to disappoint Sora, Laxus bends down and picks him up and begins to carry him. Seeing how cute this moment was Lucy whipped out her camera and started to take pictures of the two boys. Not paying attention to Lucy, Laxus kept walking and holding Sora. When they came upon an ice cream shop Laxus looked at Sora and asked if he wanted ice cream, nodding his head the trio walked in and order ice cream, coming out the shop a group of women walked up to Lucy and Laxus

"Excuse me, but may I ask if that's your son?" one of the women asked Lucy and Laxus

Feeling up for a little joke, Laxus lied to the woman

"Yes he is, his name is Sora" he said smiling

"Oh and this must be your daughter?" another one of the women asked

"No she is my wife" he said coolly

"Oh really that's so nice you two make a wonderful couple and you have a beautiful family" the said group of women a tad bit jealous

And with that they walked away leaving Lucy, Laxus and Sora to laugh at the joke

"Fooled them didn't we eh Sora?" asked Laxus

"We sure did mister" he said we a toothy grin

"Just call me Laxus kid" he told Sora

"Ok" he said smiling

After eating their ice cream the trio went shopping, Laxus bought Sora a couple of toys he wanted, they took pictures, went out for dinner and afterwards went to the candy shop. By the end of the day the three were worn out and Sora had to go home. On their way to the jewelry shop Laxus heard and felt sora that was asleep for he was also drooling on Laxus' neck. Seeing the drool Lucy laughed and took another picture. Once they arrived at the shop Laxus opened the door holding it for Lucy and then he proceeded to walk in.

"Oh why hello there Mr. Dreyar how may we help you?" asked Sora's grandpa

"I am here to bring back Sora" he said

"Oh Sora there you are, where have you been?" asked Sora's grandma

"Oh he is sleeping" Laxus said whispering

"Oh sorry" said the grandma whispering

"We spent the day out today, I took him out to eat ice cream, dinner, shopping, and enjoy the festival." said Laxus

"Oh dear how much do we owe you?" asked the grandpa

"You didn't have to that we are so sorry Sora burdened you" said the grandma

"Not at all it was my pleasure, also my treat. I enjoyed his company today." said Laxus with a smile

"Oh you can put him in his room upstairs, first door on the left" said the grandpa

When Laxus got to Sora's door he opened it and put the bag of toys and candy on his desk and then pulled back his covers, placed him gently on the bed lying his head on his pillow. Then he pulled the covers over Sora and kissed his forehead and said his goodbye

"Goodbye and thank you for today daddy, oops I mean Laxus." said Sora and went back to sleep

"No problem Sora" said Laxus with a smile

When he got back downstairs he saw Lucy looking around the store for something. She looked frantic and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Thank you so much, you two for playing with Sora today he doesn't get to do that a lot, since we work everyday and his parents are not around." said the grandpa

"What happened to his parents?" Lucy asked

"They both died two months ago, horrible train accident" the grandma said

"You remind me of my son, I can understand why Sora took a liking to you" the grandpa said to Laxus

"Oh here are some pictures Sora can have to remember us by" Lucy said handing the elderly couple the pictures

"Oh thank you so much" the couple said

"And if Sora ever wants to see us again tell him to come to Fairy Tail." added Laxus

Then the two mages said their goodbyes then turned around and went back to their hotel. Looking down at Lucy., Laxus saw she that she was sulking.

"Oi blondie what's wrong with you?" he asked

"Nothing" she said

"Hey tell me what's wrong he said

"That bracelet I saw when we first came to this village wasn't there today, I really wanted it" she said sadly

"We can always find you something else tomorrow" he said

"I guess you're right" she said still sulking

They were silent for the rest of the walk back to the hotel. Laxus thought about how that little boy called him daddy. It made Laxus wonder what he would be like if he was a father. Lucy keep thinking about the bracelet somthing about it drew her to it, but she could not figure out why. For the rest of the week Lucy, and Laxus spent their days at the harvest festival, most of the time Sora was with them and they would play with him till he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the last day of the festival Sora did not join Lucy and Laxus. His grandparents took the day off to spend it with him. This time Laxus decided he wanted to relax that day, so he watched as Lucy went on to play some of the festival games. Then they went to eat and right when the sun was setting Lucy suggested they ride the ferris wheel. Not keen on the idea of riding the machine. Laxus protested and begged, while Lucy dragged him and threw him in the cart and sat next to him while the operator closed the door. When the ride started to move Laxus was ready to feel sick, however, the ride was going so slow that he couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he looked begging Lucy not to take him. Seeing the look on Laxus' face Lucy scooted over and leaned against his arm.

"Umm… Laxus thank you for everything. Had it not been for you I would have been at the guild sitting alone, holding a grudge against Natsu." she said

"Your welcome blondie" he said

"Because of you I am stronger now and I will continue to get stronger" she smiled

"Here Lucy I want to give you something" Said Laxus

"Close your eyes" he said

Listening Lucy closed her eyes and waited. Laxus reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. When he opened the box he took out the item and put it on Lucy.

"Ok open your eyes" he said

When Lucy open her eyes she looked at Laxus confused. Laxus looked at Lucy then to her arm. Following his eyes Lucy looked down to see the sliver bracelet she wanted, on her wrist. She was so happy, she jumped into Laxus' arms hugging him tightly. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to his chest. Slightly letting go Lucy looked into Laxus' eyes and then she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Surprised that she kissed him Laxus closed his eyes, put his hand in her hair, and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Licking her bottom lip, asking for entry into her mouth. Lucy opened her mouth and Laxus slipped his tongue in, for a while the two fought for dominance however, Laxus came in victorious. Once they parted they looked deeply into each other eyes .

"I saw that you really wanted that bracelet and thought it would be a nice gift to give you after completing your training with me and our first mission together." he said still looking at Lucy

"Thank you Laxus I love it" she said smiling and crying

Still looking at her he lifted up his hand and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Oh the bracelet is glowing, why is that?" she asked

"I have no idea" Laxus said not sure himself

*Click*

The ride had come to a stop and the door to the ride unlocked, Lucy and Laxus, stepped out and went back to their hotel hand in hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning right before the two mages got on the train to go back to Fiore, they were greeted by Sora and his grandparents

"Laxus, Lucy, I am going to miss but I'll never forget you" Sora said running to hug them

"I won't forget you either" said Laxus, hugging Sora

"I will not forget you and I will miss you" said Lucy hugging Sora

Turning around and about to walk on the train, the grandpa grabbed Laxus' arm and whispered something in his ear, but Lucy could not make out what they were talking about. When the elder man let go of Laxus he smiled and waved as the two mages got on the train. They waved one last time to the elderly couple and Sora, before the train departed. During the train ride Lucy kept smiling at her bracelet while rubbing Laxus' stomach once again. This was the best trip Laxus has ever been on in a the longest time. Not only did he learn a few things about himself but he also learned to love someone else but himself.

'LOVE, DO I LOVE LUCY. NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE' he thought

'Don't lie to yourself' said Laxus' conscience

'DAMN I AM IN LOVE WITH LUCY' he thought smiling

"I love you" he whispered, but not loud enough for Lucy to hear

Smiling he went to sleep until it was time to get off the train. When the train stopped Lucy and Laxus grabbed their stuff and lugged it all the way back to the guild. Once they were at the door of Fairy tail, Lucy grabbed Laxus' hand and held it tight

"Let's do this" she said

"Right" he said

When they opened the door they were greeted by stares and smiles. However…

"LAXUS DREYAR, FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD, I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE LUCY" roared Natsu

* * *

AN: Ok guys so I am not feeling very well this week and I

told you I would be updating everyday however,

I might not update a new chapter tomorrow or for the rest of this week

I am going to be out-of-town for three days and don't know if

I will be able to bring my laptop with me. Don't fret my lovelies I

promise to make up for the wait chapter 7 and 8 will blow your minds.

Possible lemon in chapters 7 or 8 idk yet.

Well until next time my lovelies. Sapphire-chan out!


	7. Chapter 7

HI HI my fellow readers I am back with a new chapter

sorry for the long wait I got sick and I had a bit of writers block

But all is well. I am back on track. However I don't like this chapter

I feel as though I could have done it differently I ask for this chapter

please leave a comment so I can know what you as the readers think about my new chapter.

Well without further adieu here is chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 7

"LAXUS DREYAR, FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD, I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE LUCY" roared Natsu

"What did you say?" asked Laxus growling

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE LUCY!" declared Natsu

Laxus swiftly drops his luggage and lunges towards Natsu. Natsu quickly jumps off the table he was standing on, destroying it because of his flames. Lunging towards Laxus, pissed off at Natsu, Laxus punches him, Natsu gets thrown across the room and slams into the in the back of the guild.

"Damn you Laxus" Natsu scowled

"You have some nerve to write a letter to Lucy talking shit about me and then have the nerve to look at me and tell me I can't have her. You have really crossed the line now flame brain." Laxus said angrily

Natsu soon recovers racing towards Laxus throwing a punch towards him, Laxus easily dodges Natsu's fist. Next thing anyone see's is Laxus throwing Natsu to the floor, pinning him to the ground.

"Stay down" Laxus yelled

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD" yelled Natsu

"STAY DOWN"

"GO TO HELL LAXUS"

"STAY DOWN NATSU. THIS IS NOT A GAME, YOU CAN'T HAVE LISANNA AND LUCY" yelled Laxus

"AND WHO SAID I COULDN'T. I CAN HAVE BOTH LUCY AND LISANNA. YOU'RE JUST GETTING IN THE WAY." Natsu declared, smiling wildly

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND DRAGNEEL" Laxus asked fury evident in his voice

"I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW" said Laxus

"YOU LOVE LISANNA!" said Laxus

"I LOVE LISANNA AND I LOVE LUCY. SO BACK OFF SHITHEAD" said Natsu

"TRY AND STEAL LUCY FROM ME NATSU AND I WILL END YOUR LIFE" threatened Laxus

With that Laxus let go of Natsu and grabbed Lucy's hand and his luggage and left the guild and their fellow guild members blown at what just happened. Once Laxus got to his house he slammed the door making Lucy jump a little. Throwing his luggage across the room, he started pacing in his living room. Too scared to say anything Lucy just stands there and watches Laxus.

"WHAT THE FUCK, I AM SO DONE WITH THAT ASSHOLE. HE REALLY HAS SOME NERVE." said Laxus

"L-Laxus it's gonna be ok" said Lucy

"NO IT'S NOT I AM NOT ALLOWING NATSU TO TAKE YOU FROM ME" Laxus declared

"But I don't understand why Natsu is doing this" said Lucy

"DON'T YOU GET IT THIS IS ALL A JOKE TO THAT ASS. HE CAN PLAY WITH YOU AND LISANNA AND ACT LIKE NOTHINGS WRONG. I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HAVE YOU" said Laxus

"L-Laxus" said Lucy startled

"I LOVE YOU,NOT HIM AND I WILL DIE BEFORE I WILL HAND YOU OVER TO THAT BASTARD. YOU ARE MINE AND I WILL PROTECT YOU NO ONE ELSE" said Laxus

Lucy could see the lighting emanating in his eyes, the tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife

"Don't you get it Lucy I love you and I want to be with you. I want to be the only man to hold your hand, kiss you, hug you, hold you at night and make love to you. I can't give you up without a fight." said Laxus

"I LOVE YOU TOO LAXUS DREYAR" said Lucy crying and running into his arms

"I won't ever leave you I promise, I want you I don't want anyone else.

Caught up in their love confessions, the two mages did not know that the bracelet that Lucy was wearing was glowing brightly. Also Little did they know that a certain pink-haired mage was watching the whole scene unfold while it was happening. Pissed off at seeing Lucy being held by Laxus, Natsu swore he was going to do everything in his power to bring Laxus down, and steal Lucy from him. No one could have Lucy only Natsu and he was going to see it done to the end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night at Natsu's house Natsu and Lisanna were fighting about what happened at the guild earlier that morning

"Natsu what the hell was that about?" Lisanna asked pissed off

"It was nothing" said Natsu lying on his bed trying to ignore Lisanna

"Natsu that was not nothing, and what is this about you having both me and Lucy" she asked

"And where the hell did you go after Laxus stormed out the guild?" she asked

"Natsu if you really love me then you need to choose who you want to be with. Me or that celestial mage because I don't want just half of your heart" she said tearing up

"Natsu if you don't choose I am leaving you"

*CRACK* the sound of Natsu's neck when he turned to look at Lisanna

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR LEAVING? EH LIS?" Asked Natsu with a demented look on his face

"No one. I am sorry" she whispered to scared to speak up

"Hmm thats what I thought" said Natsu looking away from Lisanna

Sick of being in the house Natsu walks out slamming the door behind him. leaving Lisanna alone crying to herself. Walking through the woods Natsu was contemplating on what he could do to destroy Lucy and Laxus' love.

"I told him before I love her and I am the only one who can have her. Play as much as you want now Laxus but when I come for Lucy you will suffer." Natsu declared

Floating overhead hearing everything Natsu said, Happy was unsure whether he he should go tell Lucy or stay out of the situation all together. Personally Happy was unsure as to what his best friend was thinking. Shaking his head Happy flew off to go be with Lisanna and see how she was doing. On the other hand Natsu was grinning deviously for he has formulated a plan to steal Lucy from Laxus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day at the guild there was a lot of tension and not from Lucy, Laxus, Lisanna, and Natsu. In fact, they were not even there and that was causing a lot of the members to stress out. After what happened yesterday they are not exactly sure what was going on in Natsu or Laxus' head. All they knew was that they were fighting over Lucy. Luckily they were able to relax when Natsu came through the doors however, Lisanna nor Happy was with him and that worried everyone more. Most of all it worried Mirajane and Elfman. They both knew that when Lisanna and Happy were not with Natsu that meant Lisanna got into a fight with him and she is at home with Happy. Sitting down next to Grey and Erza, Natsu acted as though nothing ever happened. A few moments later Lucy came through the guild doors and everyone was overjoyed to see her. Guild members ran up to her to ask her if she was ok or how was her mission with Laxus. When the hoard of members dispersed, Natsu walked up to Lucy ready to put his plan in action

"Hey Luce" said Natsu

"Hey Natsu" said Lucy

"I am really sorry about yesterday and I was gonna apologize to Laxus when he got here but first I wanted to apologize to you for everything I did to you and said" said Natsu

"It's okay I forgive you" she said smiling

"Really, I am so happy" he said stretching his arms out embracing Lucy in a hug

'Hehe my plan is going smoothly right now' Natsu thought to himself

"I promise I will apologize to Laxus when I see him. Ok Luce" said Natsu smiling at her

"Alright" she said Laughing

Little did she know that Natsu already had her wrapped around his finger. He was just waiting for the right moment to let his whole plan unravel.

"Hey Luce wanna go out and eat lunch… my treat?" asked Natsu

"Natsu you have money?" Lucy asked sarcastically

"Of course I have money Luce" Natsu said Narrowing his eyes

"Hahahaha I am just kidding, sure I would love to go out for lunch." said Lucy happily

Once the pair left the guild and went into town, twenty minutes later Laxus came trudging into the guild and he was not in the mood to see flame brain.

"Hmm where the hell is flame brain?" asked Laxus

"Sup.. Laxus" Bickslow greeted

"Hello Laxus-sama" greeted Freed

"Yo you two seen blondie today?" asked Laxus not happy that he did not see Lucy when he woke up and now she wasn't at the guild either

Not sure how to tell Laxus, they saw Natsu and Lucy leave the guild together, both mages looked away from Laxus uneasily and did not answer him.

"Oi I am asking a question, WHERE THE HELL IS MY GIRL?" said Laxus pissed off and lightning starting to form around his body.

"UHH SHE IS WITH NATSU WE SAW HER LEAVING THE GUILD TOGETHER." Bickslow and Freed said in unison

"What?!" said Laxus turning to leave the guild to look for Lucy

"Laxus wait" Freed said grabbing Laxus' shoulder

"WHAT?" Laxus said furious now lightning engulfing his whole body

"Natsu apologized for what he said Yesterday and promised Lucy that he would apologize to you as well, and he offered to take her out to lunch that was it." said Freed calmly

"What the hell does that idiot up too, It doesn't matter if Lucy trusts him, I DON'T TRUST HIM" said Laxus

"Come on lets go and join Ever she is waiting for us, I am sure Lucy will be back soon, alright" Freed said assuringly

"Yeah you're right, I just don't want her to hate me for being overprotective." Laxus said frowning

"Give her some space and let her hang out with Natsu, In the meantime keeping a close eye on him." Bickslow suggested

"Hey that's a good idea" said Laxus

At the Diner Natsu and Lucy went to for lunch, Lucy ordered a ceasar parmesan chicken salad, while Natsu practically ordered everything on the menu. While waiting for their meal, Natsu kept looking at Lucy. Not for one minute looking away from her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" asked Lucy

"Oh nothing I just thought you looked very pretty today" said Natsu

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy said blushing

" Soooooooooo" said Natsu looking around to see what he can come up with to talk about. Then he sees the bracelet Lucy is wearing.

"Wow that's a cute bracelet" he said looking at her wrist

"Oh you think so?" said Lucy

"Laxus bought it for me, as a gift for completing my training and for our first mission" she said looking at the bracelet and smiling

For a moment Natsu saw how much Lucy loved Laxus by the way she looked at the bracelet and how her eyes shined and twinkled at the mention of his name. And that pissed Natsu off more than ever.

"oh that's great Luce, you must really love that bracelet" Natsu said with a fake smile

"I do and I really love Laxus as well." said Lucy smiling

After hearing that Natsu almost lost it. He had to refrain from destroying anything by creating a fist and keeping them by his side. Luckily their meal came just in time. the two mages ate in silence. However, neither of them noticed that Lisanna was watching them as the pair ate. Walking away Lisanna swore she was going to make Lucy regret taking Natsu away from her. Once Lisanna got to the guild she waited for Natsu and Lucy with Happy. An hour later Natsu and Lucy came back to the guild. Lucy ran to the second floor to greet Laxus, while Natsu went and sat with Lisanna.

"Laxus" Lucy said cheerily

"Hey blondie" he said turning around and looking at her

"Sorry I left early you looked so cute asleep and I didn't want to wake you and I had to go to my house to unpack and get dressed" she said kissing his cheek

"yeah whatever you say blondie" Laxus said blushing and looking away from Lucy

"Aww Laxus don't be mad, what do you want a kiss again?" she asked making fun of him

"I am going to kill blondie, keep making fun of me" Laxus said

"Aww I am sorry Laxy I was just joking. What can I do to get you to forgive me?" she asked sarcastically

"WHO THE HELL IS LAXY" Laxus asked

"Oh it's my nickname for you heheh, what you don't like it" she said walking over to him to give him a hug from behind.

"I-I…" Laxus said turning around and slamming straight into her breast

"Yrr e fergeve u (Yeah I forgive you)" Laxus said into Lucy's breast

"Aww Laxus your so adorable" she said smiling into his hair

'Ah her breast are soft hehehe. MAVIS PLEASE GIVE ME THE STRENGTH NOT TO TAKE HER RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.' Laxus thought

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Natsu where have you been?" asked Lisanna

"Nowhere" said Natsu

"Natsu are you really gonna lie to me?" Lisanna said now furious

"Lis what the hell do you want from me?" asked Natsu

"I want you to forget about Lucy. I am your girlfriend and I won't allow you to have her its not fair to me." said Lisanna

"Lis if you don't like it then you can leave, Personally I am tired of you being on my back" said Natsu

"What happened to you Natsu the moment we came back from our mission together you have been so cold towards me and I have not done anything to upset you" Lisanna stated

"Being with you pisses me off" Natsu said coldly

With that Lisanna got up and walked to the second floor where Lucy and Laxus was

"LUCY I AM SO TIRED OF THIS EITHER YOU TELL NATSU YOU WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM OR I THINKS IT'S BEST YOU LEAVE FAIRY TAIL." screamed Lisanna

"HUH?" said Lucy

"Lisanna what's this about I don't understand what you are talking about" Lucy said confused as to what was happening

" Oh sure you don't know what's going on, I saw you with Natsu at the diner and quite frankly I am getting pissed of at the fact that you keep hanging around my boyfriend. I promise you if you keep continue coming around Natsu I am going to steal Laxus from you." Lisanna declared

"WHAT?!" said Lucy and Laxus

"W-Wait a minute Lisanna what is all of this about?" asked Laxus

"Lucy is the reason Natsu is treating me badly. If she doesn't stay away from him. Then I will take

you from her" Lisanna said pointing to Laxus

"But Lisanna I don't like Natsu as you can see I am with Laxus" said Lucy

"Well obviously Natsu doesn't care and I am getting sick and tired of seeing you. Back the hell off or I will ruin you" said Lisanna

After that Lisanna left a shocked and confused Lucy on the second floor and stormed out the guild. In the meantime Elfman went to check on his little sister, while Mirajane went to speak with Makarov.

"Master I am really worried" said Mirajane quietly

"I know how you feel?" he said hugging his drink

"I will speak to Laxus and Natsu and see what is the problem" he said jumping off the Bar and walking to his office.

"Very well master" said Mirajane

Walking to his office Makarov stretches his arm out and grabs Nastu by the head and stretches out his other arm and yanks Laxus from Lucy's boob hug and drags them to his destination

"Laxus you wait here" Makaro said as he set Laxus down by his office, still dragging Natsu with hi and then closes the door. Because of the increase in dragon slayers that have joined Fairy Tail, to keep important secrets hidden, he had his office rebuilt to be soundproof on the outside. No one could hear what was going on inside and Makarov liked it that way. After throwing Natsu to the ground Makarov walked to his desk and jumped on top of it sitting criss crossed, with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Ok Natsu what is going on?" asked Makarov

"Nothing is going on old man, why you ask?" asked Natsu

"Hmm, it has been brought to my attention that you have been treating Lisanna badly, in the meantime chasing after Lucy" Makarov stated

"So? why does it matter to anyone?" asked Natsu

"Well it matters when the it involves members of my guild also, Lucy is already with Laxus and it is best you stand down, you are already with Lisanna" Makarov said

"WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY BUSINESS IF I WANT LUCY I WILL HAVE HER SO WHY DON'T YOU BACK OFF OLD MAN" Natsu yelled

"You will not raise your voice at me" Makarov said sternly

"What has gotten into you boy, where is the Nastu I know. You are not Natsu" he said with hard, cold eyes

"You can leave now, however, I am warning you stay down Natsu. I cannot protect you from Laxus' wrath if you cross the line" Makarov warned

balled fist, hair covering his eyes Natsu leaves, moment later Makarov calls Laxus into the office. Once the door is closed Laxus, is welcomed with a stern look from his grandfather.

"Laxus have you felt it?" Makarov asked

"Yeah" he said

"I have no idea as to what he is doing here, but I believe it has something to do with you" Makarov said

"I want you to be on alert that bastard Ivan is sneaking around in Fiore and I have no idea, what he wants, and no possible leads as to where he is at the moment. However, I want you to ask Bickslow or Freed to keep a close eye on Natsu. Don't tell them why just tell then I told them to do it." he said

"Could it be that he has come to try to claim my lacrima?" Laxus asked

"And why keep and eye on flame brain?"

"I am not exactly sure if he is after your lacrima, as for Natsu, his unusual behavior has me on edge." Makarov said

"Laxus" Makarov said in a hard tone

"Have you noticed that Happy has not been around Natsu recently" he said looking into his grandson's shocked eyes

"I wonder why that is" Laxus said still shocked by his grandfathers statement

Laxus go get Happy for me" Makarov ordered

nodding his head and leaving the room to find the blue exceed. he comes up short when he does not find happy with the other cats. In a deserted alley away from the guild, Natsu has Happy by the throat pinned to the wall. tears and fear brimming from Happy's eyes, he looks at Natsu clawing at his hand trying to get him to let go of his neck.

"I dare you to go and tell anyone including Makarov about my plan, I will kill you, understand. Natsu threatened

Once he let go of Happy and begins to walk away, Happy who landed on the ground holding his neck still crying, Natsu turns to Happy and looks at him with a crooked, wicked smile

"oh and Happy you better not tell anyone where you were got that?" Natsu said

"a-ay-ye-e" Happy said crying even harder, unsure as to what happened to his best friend and how he could treat him in such a manner.

"Oh how sad, how could one such as yourself treat your best friend like that" said a mysterious voice

"Hahahaha I have big plans for you Natsu…big plans"

"Tell me what I need to do" Natsu said in a robotic tone

"Keep interfering with Laxus' relationship with that celestial mage" the voice said

"Very well Ivan-sama" said Natsu

"Hahahaha soon my plan will come together" said Ivan

'OH MAVIS WHAT CAN I DO NATSU IS IN TROUBLE AND IVAN IS BEHIND IT ALL, BUT IF I SAY SOMETHING NATSU WILL K-KILL ME' Happy thought

AN: I want to give my thanks to pixievomit for helping me when I was struggling with my writers block without her ideas, I might not have been able to come up with anything. So thank you so much for all you help. Also thank you to all the readers whom were waited and hoped for a new chapter to come out. Hopefully I can post another chapter or two this week.

Well until next time my lovelies. Sapphire-chan out!


	8. Chapter 8

HI HI my fellow readers I am back with a new chapter

Well without further adieu here is chapter 8

I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 8

Happy could not believe what he had just seen, Ivan Dreyar has done something to Natsu and that is what's been causing Natsu to act all weird. However, If Happy says something he is going to get killed, Slowly making his way back to the guild Happy decides on what to do. Should he tell master about Ivan or keep quiet to save his own life. When he finally got to the guild he is greeted by Lucy and Laxus.

"Oh Happy where have you been?" asked Lucy

"Oh Lucy… I was taking a walk looking for fish" Happy lied

"Happy gramps want to see you immediately" said Laxus

"Oh ok" he said floating away to Makarov's office

Once he got to the door he lightly tapped on it.

"Come on in Happy" said Makarov

Once he opened the door he floated towards Makarov and waited for him to speak, instead he is greeted by a hug from Makarov.

"M-Master?" asked Happy surprised

"Happy I am glad you are okay, where have you been I wanted to talk to you" he said with a wide smile

"Oh Master I went to go look for a fish" he lied

"Happy I know you are lying" Makarov said patting Happy's head

"Master I am not I really did go to find a fish" he said

"Ho Ho, well I am guessing you were hurt by Natsu" said Makarov

"M-Master" Happy said crying

"It's okay, no need to tell me I already know" said Makarov

"I have a plan will you help me?" he asked

"Aye" Happy said nodding his head in agreement

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hehehe" Ivan chuckled

'Little by little, I will destroy Fairy tail' he thought

'All I need is that foolish son of mine to fall right into the palm of my hand, I already have Natsu under my grasp...Only problem is Makarov. He probably knows by now that I am planning something. But then again he doesn't know when I will attack. For now I have the upperhand.' He thought

"hmm let's see what that foolish son of mine is doing." he said

"Master?" asked Obra

"What is your plan exactly" he asked

"Hmm listen closely Obra, because I am going to say this once. Laxus' lacrima is very important not because of it's power, but its host. I recently learned that the older a lacrima becomes the more destructive it is. However, if it is removed from the host incorrectly it one runs the risk of destroying the host as well as the lacrima and I have not found anyone who can remove a lacrima from a living host. I could careless for Laxus however I need that lacrima. And seeing how my idiot son has taken such good care of it for so long I can only imagine the kind of raw power the lacrima harbors now." said Ivan

"So how are you going to get the lacrima without removing it from Laxus' body?"

"I am glad you asked" Ivan said with a devious smirk on his lips

"..." said Obra

"You see while I was traveling I came across a small village that masters in the art of manipulation, and any type of manipulation at that. In their village it is used as a sort of entertainment. However, while I was looking around I heard a vendor was selling lacrimas that gave you the ability to manipulate anything. Unfortunately the bigger the lacrima the less ability it has, and that ensures that no one tries to manipulate another person. Luckily, I became friendly with the vendor and he offered me the smallest lacrima he had and then that's when it hit me. Why not use this lacrima to control Laxus, and force him to join me." he said

"That's a good plan master" said Obra

"Not yet, my father would become suspicious if I jumped and controlled Laxus abruptly, so instead I am going to use Natsu for a while and lure Laxus to me" said Ivan

"But master how are you going to lure Laxus, If he can easily ignore that boy Natsu" said Obra

"You have a point there Obra, I am going to use Laxus' one weakness to lure him to me." Said Ivan

"And what would that be?" asked Obra curiously

"Hehehehe just watch" said Ivan

Complying Obra looked at the glass lacrima Ivan was staring at and saw Fairy tail's guild and the members that were in it, It was as though Ivan and Obra were there in the guild, but instead they were looking through Natsu's eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the guild Natsu went back and sat down with Grey and Erza, the two mages could sense something was off about Natsu, however, neither one of them did not want to tick the fire mage off so they just sat at the table in silence. As for Laxus when he got back upstairs he saw Lucy talking to Evergreen, from afar you could see Evergreen blushing. He could only assume Lucy was teasing her about Elfman

'I don't even know why she gets all flustered it's not like no one knows about them… it's the exact opposite' Laxus thought

Walking by the two mages chatting amongst themselves, Laxus makes his way towards Bickslow and Freed. when they looked into Laxus' direction the two mages saw that their leader was signaling them to follow him. Looking at each other they shrugged their shoulders at one another, then got up to follow Laxus to back room that led to the attic. Bickslow was the first to speak

"Yo Laxus why you bring us here?" he asked

"Good question why did you Laxus-sama" said Freed

"Let me guess you have some juicy details about Lucy? hmmm? So what is it come on spill!" he said sticking his tongue out

"Oh really?" Freed said blushing

"NO YOU DUMBASSES" said Laxus

"Master told me to tell you that he wants the both of you to watch Natsu's every move."

"Why?" Freed and Bickslow asked in unison

"He said not to ask questions but to just do it" Laxus said sternly

"Very well, I ain't got anything better to do, this might just prove entertaining" said Bickslow

"If master said so then I am in no position to argue" said Freed

"Well then I will see you guys later" said Laxus

"EHH where are you going?" asked Bickslow

"I have something special planned for a certain celestial mage" Laxus looked back with a sly smile

"Oh and in about three hours can you tell Lucy to come to my house, thanks" he said leaving not sparing the two another glance

Once he was gone the two mages went on to watch Natsu. As for Laxus he was running around getting his special night ready for Lucy. Three hours later Laxus was finished and waited for Lucy to come. Back at the guild Bickslow told Lucy that Laxus wanted her to go to his house right now. And with that Lucy was gone. However, Freed saw Natsu get up and make his way to the door, when he tapped Bickslow's arm telling him Natsu was on the move. When Lucy made it to Laxus' house she knocked on the door. A moment later the door was opened by Laxus looking down at Lucy smiling. He leans down and kisses her cheek and moves to the side so she can come in. To her surprise she saw his table was decorated nicely with red candles and fine china and wine glasses and the lights were dim and it smelled of roses. The room had a very sensual feel to it and Lucy loved it. When Laxus closed the door he walked behind Lucy and hugged her. Leaning into the hug he waited for Laxus to say something

"So what do you think" he asked

"I-I think its wonderful" she said

"But I feel so underdressed, had you told me earlier I would have gotten dressed up" she said a bit disappointed

"Don't worry about it, ok it's just the two of us and I don't care what you wear be it clothes or no clothes" she said winking at her

"Pervert" she said walking away

"Hheheh, whatever, now have a seat" he said pulling the chair out for Lucy

once she was seated Laxus left the dining room, when he came back he was holding two plates of food, he placed one plate in front of Lucy and the other plate where he was sitting then he went and got a bottle of white wine and poured a tiny bit in Lucy's glass then poured half a glass for himself. Then he sat down and looked at Lucy

"L-Laxus did you do all this?" she asked amazed

"Yeah thought I should do something a little special for you… do you like it?" he asked curiously

"Of course I love it Laxus" she said with a wide smile

Seeing her smile like that made his heart melt, embarrassed Laxus looked away from Lucy and started to eat. They both ate in silence for a while then they began to talk about their day and about some of the guild members. When they were done eating they went to sit on Laxus' sofa cuddling. Enjoying each other's company the two noticed that the bracelet that Laxus gave Lucy was glowing brightly.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Lucy asked worried

"Calm down it's all right" Laxus said smiling

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Do you remember the day we were going back to Fiore from our mission?" he asked

"y-yes"

"Remember when Sora's grandfather pulled me to the side and whispered something to me?"

"Yeah"

"Well when he pulled me over he told me that the bracelet is not just some plain old trinket it is actually magical. He said that when you give the bracelet to someone you love, it will glow. The brighter the light shows how much I love you." he said looking into Lucy's eyes

"L-Laxus" she said shocked

"I love you too" she said smiling

Leaning down he kissed her lips, licking her lower lip with anticipation, she slowly parts her lips a bit letting Laxus slip his tongue into her mouth. Wondering and tasting every part of the soft parts of her mouth. Then he begins to move his hands and caress her shoulder and begins to stroke her back lovingly, while ravishing her mouth. He moves his hand from her back and runs his hands into her soft blond tresses, pulling her head closer to deepen the kiss. They soon pull away for much needed air. Laxus looks deep in Lucy's eyes and slowly makes his way to her neck. He licks the skin making her gasp lightly. Hearing her he grins and starts to suck on the skin leaving small hickey's on her creamy white skin. Laxus then slowly kisses down to her large mounds, at the same time removing her shirt. What he saw next made him laugh. She was wearing a cute duckie lace bra and he could only guess the panties she has on matches with the bra. He takes a moment to look at her then in a swift move her bra was off and on the floor. BAM! her breast come jumping out and into Laxus' hand. He grabs one breast in one hand and lowers his mouth to it and begins to suck on her nipple. While he holds the other breast in his other hand and pinches her nipple. He roughly sucks her breast and then bites down hard on her nipple causing her to moan loudly. He lets go of her breast and then slowly kiss down her stomach when he reaches her skirt he lightly tugs at it successfully detaching the button and pulls her skirt off at the same time removing her duckie panties. Laxus stands up and lifts lucy up with him and makes his way to his bedroom. Once he got to his bedroom he kicks the door open and walks to the bed and gently rests Lucy on the bed. After laying Lucy down he leans back up and removes his shirt and pants but left his boxers on. He then climbs on the bed on top of Lucy and he runs his hands down her body and when he reaches her wet folds he looks her in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely

"I love you I am sure" she said smiling

"H-However this is my first time doing this and from what Cana told me, she says it hurts" she said with a shaky voice

"Well Cana is right it will hurt a bit but it will feel better afterwards" he told her

"I promise I will be as gentle as I possibly can" he said kissing her forehead

"Okay I trust you" said Lucy

After getting her okay he slowly drags his finger down her folds and back up to her clit. Causing her to gasp and writhe beneath him. Liking the sight before him he moves his finger down to her already wet entrance and slides a finger into her. She moans at the top of her lungs as Laxus begins to pump her fast. It was becoming harder to control himself as Laxus could feel his erection become harder each and every time he felt Lucy's walls clamp around his finger. He then adds another finger and pumps her faster than before, while playing with her clit

"L-Laxus" Lucy moans

"I-I am go-onna co-" she said moaning

"Then come for me baby" he whispered into her ear

"AH-HHHH" said Lucy

When Lucy came Laxus removed his fingers from her entrance and brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked her juices. After preparing her enough Laxus ripped his boxers off of him and began to position himself with Lucy's entrance. When Lucy looked, she saw that Laxus was massive and wondered how the heck his cock was gonna fit in her.

"L-Laxus h-how is that gonna f-fit?" she asked scared

"Don't worry Lucy it will fit. I won't hurt you if that's what you are worried about" said kissing her lips

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Yes sir" she said smiling

'DAMN HER IF ONLY SHE KNEW HOW CRAZY I GET WHEN HE CALLS ME SIR...DAMN IT LAXUS CALM YOURSELF YOU DON'T WANNA HURT HER. CALM DOWN' he thought

He grabs Lucy's arms and puts them around his neck, when she held onto him he slowly began to push into her. Lucy could feel her maidenhood rip and she felt tears run down her cheeks. After a minute Laxus was fully inside her, he didn't move until he saw she had adjusted to him. After a while she told him to move. At first Laxus kept at a slow pace but when he heard her moaning and trying to take him deeper he began to pick up the speed, thrusting into her harder

"L-Laxus h-harder" Lucy screamed

"Damn blondie. Whatever you want" he said

He began to thrust harder and faster into her he could feel she was getting close to climaxing when he felt her walls tighten around his dick. Picking up the pace on last time he thrust harder and deeper into her

"L-Laxus I-I AM GONNA COME" Lucy screamed

"Then come Lucy" he said

And then she came all over his dick, her walls clamping hard onto him. Laxus thrusted into her a few more time before he came. After riding out both their orgasms Laxus pulled out of Lucy and laid her on her back besides him.

"Laxus" said Lucy

"Y-yeah" he said

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" said Laxus smiling

After that Laxus pulled Lucy close to him and pulled the covers over the both and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We have been following Natsu for hours, Bic" said Freed

"I know… Where the hell is he going?" Bickslow asked

"I don't know but all I know is that master asked us to follow him so it must be very important." said Freed

"Hey isn't this the way to get to Lisanna's house?" asked Bickslow

"It is… however, we have a job to do so lets keep going?" said Freed

Bickslow and Freed continued to follow Natsu to Lisanna's house. When Natsu got there he unlocks the door and walks inside. While Bickslow and Freed positioned themselves on top the roof, watching Natsu's every move.

"N-Natsu?" asked Lisanna

"What?" asked Natsu coldly

"Where have you been I have been? I've been waiting for you for a while now" she said

"I was at the guild and decided to come home. Now I want to sleep, so leave me alone" he said

"I just wanted to talk that's all" said Lisanna

"What is there to talk about?" he said

"Us, you act so coldly towards me and I have not done anything to you" she said teary eyed

"Wow sounds like trouble in paradise" said Bickslow

"I agree, now I understand why master wants us to follow Natsu. He is not acting like himself. He would never treat Lisanna so coldly" said Freed

"I wonder what's gotten into him" said Bickslow

"Natsu I want us to work out" said Lisanna

"Well I don't, I have decided that I want to be with Lucy and being with you is a problem" said Natsu

"N-Natsu y-you don't mean that" she said crying

"Look Lisanna I am just gonna make this easier for you. I want to break up and that's that" said Natsu

"..." she said

With that, Natsu left Lisanna's house and made his way to his own home.

"I guess I will go to the guild and let Mirajane and Elfman know about Lisanna, you should follow Natsu for now and I will meet up with you later" said Freed

"Fine with me, but I know you just want to talk to Mirajane, you sly dog" Bickslow said with a sly grin

"N-not true" said Freed blushing

Once they split up Bickslow followed Natsu. and Freed went to the guild and report to master, Mirajane and Elfman.

Back at the Guild, Freed makes his way through the crowd of members and walks up to the bar where Elfman and Mirajane are talking.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but i have something important to tell you two." said Freed

"Oh Freed hello there, your fine. Now what did you need to tell us?" asked Mirajane with a smile

"Is something wrong?" asked Elfman

"Yes it's Lisanna she and Natsu had a fight again but this time they broke up I came to tell you because she could really needs her family right now." said Freed with a frown

"That Natsu is not a man if he hurt my sister." said Elfman

"Oh hush now Elfman, and thank you Freed for letting us know about Lisanna. That was very kind of you" Mirajane said with a smile

"Uh..uh..y-you're welcome" said Freed blushing a deep shade of red

"Well I have to go now but I will talk to you two later" said Freed waving and walking away

Freed made his way to Makarov's office, once he got there he knocked on the door and wait for a response. He Makarov said it was ok he entered the office then closed the door behind him.

"Master I have come to give you my report" said Freed

"Ah Freed, come sit tell me everything" Master said with a smile

Back to Bickslow, he followed Natsu back to his house. One his way there he was pretty sure he felt like he was being watched himself. Bickslow stopped and looked around real quick to make sure he was alone when he saw that no one was there he quickly went back to following Natsu. When Natsu got to his house he unlocked the door and stepped in. Once the door was closed he walked to his phone and dialed Lucy's number. The phone rang for about a minute or two before she picked it up. Lucy awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She noticed a large arm was wrapped across her chest and she looked up to see a sleeping Laxus and She couldn't help but smile. She heard her phone ring again and decided to answer it so it would not wake Laxus.

"H-hello" said Lucy groggily

"Oh hey Luce what you doing" Natsu asked in a sad tone

" I was sleeping… wait Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked concerned

"W-well Lisanna and I broke up and I just really need a friend and your number was all I could think of." said Natsu

"Sure I will be on my way hang on Natsu" said Lucy

"Thanks Luce your the best" Natsu said smiling

Once Natsu hung up, Lucy lifted Laxus' arm carefully off her chest and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and threw on her clothes and made her way down the stairs. She walked out the door and made her way to Natsu's house on her way there she felt as though someone was watching her but little did she know that Bickslow was watching her as she approached Natsu's home.

'Hmm what the hell is Lucy doing here. shouldn't she be with Laxus right now?' Bickslow thought

When Lucy made it to Natsu's door she knocked and the door was immediately opened. Natsu swiftly grabbed Lucy and wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. Lucy could do nothing but hug him back

"Thanks for coming Luce I really appreciate it." said Natsu

"N-Natsu are you sure you're okay?" asked Lucy

"Yeah I am better now" He said still hugging her

Away from his house Lisanna saw Natsu hugging Lucy. Lisanna was livid she hated Lucy for taking Natsu from her and she was gonna make Lucy pay. Lisanna Picks up her phone and dials a number

"Hello"

"Hello Laxus" said Lisanna

"What do you want?" Laxus asked upset

"I know why you're mad. It's because of Lucy right?" asked Lisanna

"..."

"Well just letting you know Lucy is with Natsu and I just saw them kiss each other"

"What the Fuck did you say?"

"Bye Laxus" Said Lisanna

'See you soon, real soon' she thought

AN:

Okay so first off let me apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I promise I did not forget about you guys. I have been constantly getting sick and it has stopped me from being able to update. Also my college courses have just finished midterm and they are packing us with a lot of work and the workload is a pain in my ass. So hopefully I can update during Thanksgiving break or even earlier. So please bare with me I have not stopped writing. I am also considering writing another story however it is not gonna be a fairy tail one but possibly a one piece fanfic or Inuyasha fanfic, please tell me what you think and don't be afraid to tell me what you think I should write. I really do want to know what my readers think and feel.

Well until next time my lovelies. Sapphire-chan out!


End file.
